Total Drama Chowder
by futureauthor13
Summary: Take 12 characters from Chowder, add in Chris McClain, Kiwi, an island and 1,000,000 dollops. What do you get? Possibly the most craziest story I've ever written! T for teen just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Chowder

Contestants:

Chowder

Mung Daal

Truffles Daal

Shnitzel

Panini

Ms. Endive

Gazpacho

Gorgonzola

Cheviche

Kimchi

Chestnut

Stilton

Host: Chris McClain w/ Kiwi adding comments once in a while.

Prize: 1,000,000 dollops

A/N: _Italics = Confessional stall_

Okay, Let's Get Started!

_5....4.....3....2...._

Chris: What up? I'm Chris McClain, host of Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action. Now, as you know, both of the shows I just mentioned are on Cartoon Network. But we decided, what if other cartoons had reality shows like Total Drama? So, we decided to get the characters from Chowder, the wackiest show currently on CN and put them on an island!

Kiwi: Actually, we're only doing this because Futureauthor13's internet isn't working and she's bored.

Chris: Hey, who the heck are you?

Kiwi: I'm Kiwi. I'm your co-host, but I'm basically here to make smart aleck comments, kinda like what I do in my show.

Chris: So, you're basically like a fluffy Jay Sherman?

Kiwi: Who?

Chris: He was on a show called _The Critic_ that got cancelled unfairly after only two seasons!

Kiwi: Then it must not of been that good.

Chris: Why don't you just.... oh look! The first camper's arrived!

**A boat pulls up to a dock and Chowder walks out.**

Chowder: Hi! I'm Chowder, oh, hey Kiwi.

Kiwi: Yo.

Chris: What up Chowder?

Chowder: The sky. I can't wait to win that million dollops! When do we eat lunch?

Chris: Here comes another boat!

**This time, two people walk out of the boat, Mung and Truffles Daal walk out.**

Truffles: Hello everyone who's watching! See Millie, I told you I would be on tv one day!

Mung: Hi! Sorry ladies, I'm taken.

Chris: So, are you two friends?

Truffles: We're married!

Chris: Really?

Kiwi: I guess love really doesn't have any boundaries. Here comes another person.

**It's Panini. As soon as she sees Chowder, she jumps off the boat and hugs him.**

Panini: Num Nums!

Chowder: I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS GOING TO BE HERE! ATTENTION PEOPLE WATCHING THIS SHOW, I'M NOT HER BOYFRIEND!

Chris: STOP SHOUTING! Ow, my eardrums.

Kiwi: Here comes another boat!

Chris: What?

Kiwi: I said...loser host says what?

Chris: What? (Everyone laughs) What's so funny? Hey look, another boat!

**Shnitzel walks off the boat onto the dock.**

Mung: Hey Shnitzel.

Shnitzel: Radda Radda.

Chris: Hey, you sound like Bender from _Futurama._

Shnitzel: Radda? Radda radda radda.

Chris: Is that all you can say?

Shnitzel: Radda, ra radda radda?

Chris: Okay Mr. Only-says-one-word, you are getting subtitles.

Shnitzel: *Fine.*

Kiwi: If we could get back to the show, another boat is coming.

**It's Ms. Endive and Gazpacho.**

Endive: I can't believe I had to share a boat with that gassy wooly mammoth.

Gazpacho: Look, I said I was sorry. I get gassy on boat rides.

Chris: Hey dudes, what up?

Endive: Um, I'm a woman!

Chris: Really?

Kiwi: You're gonna get it.

**Endive starts trying to strangle Chris, meanwhile another boat is here. It's Gorgonzola and Cheviche.**

Gorgonzola: You losers might as well give up now, 'cause the winner just arrived!

Cheviche: Hi Panini.

Panini: Hey dude.

Chris: (panting) Okay okay, you're a lovely woman Endive, now please stop trying to strangle me!

Endive: Fine.

Chris: Now that that's out of the way, I see we have another boat here.

**It's Stilton and Chestnut.**

Stilton: *Burp!* Okay, let's get this show on the road.

Chestnut: Ding a loo, Ding a lee, You really need to say excuse me!

Chris: Hey Chestnut, my man! Great to see ya!

Chestnut: Chestnut's happy to see you too Man.

**Another boat comes: It's Kimchi!**

Chowder: Hey boy! I'm glad you're on this show too!

Kimchi: Pftt.

Chris: Great, ANOTHER person who needs subtitles!

Kimchi: (angrily) Pftt! Pftt!

Chris: Okay, Kimchi's the final contestant. Now, I have to announce a few things. Number 1: The prize. Who ever wins gets 1,000,000 dollops! (Cheers!) Number 2: The rules. There will be challenges, and eliminations. People who stay get smarshmellows! (Chowder cheers!) If you don't get a smarshsmellow, you are out of the contest. You'll go back to Marzipan City, and you can't come back. Ever.

Gorgonzola: Blah blah blah, can we get this game started already?!

Chris: One more thing: The teams. Team 1 will be Chowder, Kimchi, Chestnut, Gorgonzola, Panini and Endive. You guys will be called the Burple Nurples!

Chowder: BURPLE NURPLES!

Chris: Hey! What did I say about yelling?! Sheesh! Team 2 will be Mung, Truffles, Gazpacho, Cheviche, Stilton and Shnitzel. You guys will be called the Thrice Cream Sundaes!

Shnitzel: *Blech! I hate Thrice Cream!*

Chris: Tough Kumquats! Okay, now both teams will go to their cabins, girls in one cabin, boys in the other.

Gorgonzola: Hey! That's not fair! There are only three girls, so they'll have lots of room! Us boys will have to be crammed into a cabin!

Chris: Once again, tough kumquats! You have 2 hours to get your stuff unpacked and eat dinner, then the first challenge will begin!

*******

**In the girls cabin**

Truffles: Great, I have to sleep in the same room as Ms. Loud Mouth.

Endive: Hey! You have a bigger mouth than me! And at least I don't have a horrible chef for a husband.

Truffles: DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM A HORRIBLE CHEF!

Endive: Well I just did!

**Truffles then attacks Endive. Panini just sighs and unpacks her stuff. **

_Panini: I wish Mrs. Daal and Ms. Endive would stop fighting. It can be very tiring listening to them yell._

**Meanwhile, in the boys cabin**

Chowder: I call the top bunk! You can have the bottom bunk, Kimchi.

Kimchi: Pfttt.

Gorgonzola: Can't that fart machine sleep outside? It stinks up the whole cabin!

Chowder: He's not stinky! He smells just fine to me!

Mung: Kids stop fighting and get unpacked! Remember, we only have two....hey I recognize you! You're the kid who made me pay him a thousand dollops! Why I ought a....

**The intercom turns on. It's Chris.**

Chris: Dinner's on campers! Come and get it!

Chowder: (drooling) Did he say dinner? ME FIRST ME FIRST ME FIRST ME FIRST!!!

**Chowder quickly runs out the door to the cafeteria, with the others quickly following him praying he doesn't eat all the good stuff.**

**In the cafeteria, we see Chef.**

Chef: Okay, I've had to listen to 22 teenagers complain about my cooking. If I hear one person complain, all of you will not get any food for the rest of the season. Breakfast is slop and toast, lunch is slop sandwiches, and dinner is slop and gravy, any questions?

Chowder: When can we eat?

_Endive: The food was repulsive! I think I would rather eat Mung's cooking!_

_Gorgonzola: The food sucks!_

_Shnitzel: *Nasty!*_

_Chowder: I loved it! I even went back for seconds, or was it thirds?_

Chris: As soon as you are all eating your delicious dinner...

Kiwi: In case you can't tell, he's being sarcastic.

Chris: .... you all need to meet by the beach for your first challenge! I hope you like it!

**What does Chris have in store for the campers? Will Endive and Truffles ever stop fighting? Will I get at least 2 reviews? Find out next chapter on**

**Total...Drama....Chowder!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chris: Last time on Total Drama Chowder. The contestants arrived and were split into two teams: The Burple Nurples, and the Thrice Cream Sundaes. Chowder, Kimchi, Chestnut, Endive, Gorgonzola, and Panini were on the Burple Nurples. Mung, Truffles, Shnitzel, Gazpacho, Cheviche, and Stilton were on the Thrice Cream Sundaes! **

**There were some arguments, especially between Truffles and Endive, and the teams got a taste of what they'll be eating for the next month (laughs).**

**What do we have in store for the campers today? Find out on Total...... Drama..... Chowder!**

**A/N: All the people on the Burple Nurples team will have a # before their name, the Thrice Cream people will have a * before their name, that way you can remember what team they are on.**

**Day 1.5: All the campers are in their swimming suits down at the beach. Chris and Kiwi have just arrived.**

Chris: Hello campers.

Kiwi: What up?

Chris: Now, how many of you have seen the show _Wipeout? _(About half of the campers raise their hand.) Well, they owed us one, so....

**Chris presses a button and 5 big balls, and two platforms rise up from the water. Everyone has their mouths agape.**

Chris: Your first challenge is: the Big Balls! Whoever can go the farthest, without wiping out, their team is safe....for now. As for the other team, they have to vote someone off. Okay, who wants to go first? (No one volunteers)

Kiwi: Eeny Meany Miny mo, you go first! (Points a Shnitzel)

*Shnitzel: *Me? You serious?*

Chris: Hey, someone has to get this show going, might as well be you.

*Shnitzel: *Fine.*

**Shnitzel climbs up onto the platform, jumps on the first ball, and plummets to the water screaming "RADDA!" Everyone laughs.**

Chris: (laughing) That was awesome! Okay, next Thrice Cream camper!

**Cheviche goes next. He manages to make it to the second ball, but then falls into the water. Next is Gazpacho.**

*Gazpacho: Um, shouldn't we being wearing protection? Like a helmet or something so we don't hurt ourselves?

Kiwi: You'll be fine.....or maybe not.

**Gazpacho jumps onto the first ball, screams like a girl, and falls into the water. Truffles goes next.**

Chris: Oh Truffles, you aren't allowed to use your wings!

*Truffles: I don't need wings, pretty boy!

**Truffles then bounces on the first ball, lands on the second, bounces on the third, jumps on the forth, and lands on the fifth, and makes it to the other platform!**

Kiwi: Well, that was unexpected. Who's next?

**Mung jumps on to the first ball, and lands on the second, nose first. He yells and falls off the ball into the water.**

Chris: Oh, hate to see that happen. You okay Mung?

*Mung: I CAN'T FEEL MY NOSE!

Chris: Eh, I'm sure you'll be fine. Okay Stilton, you're up.

*Stilton: I ain't doing that. I forfeit.

Kiwi: Wimp!

*Stilton: Shut up!

Chris: Okay, so far Truffles is the only one who's made it across. If the Burple Nurples can get at least one person over to the other platform, we go into a tie breaker. If two make it across, then the Burple Nurples win! Okay, Chowder you go first.

**Chowder jumps onto the first ball, then the second, but then slips off and lands in the water.**

#Chowder: (In the water) Rats!

Chris: Next person! Come on let's go! (Kimchi steps forward) Wait, since you're a cloud of gas and you can just float across, you can't play. Sorry dude, next!

**Endive gets on the platform, jumps on the first ball and practically does a cannonball in the water, soaking everyone.**

Kiwi: Let's see that again in super slow motion.

Chris: We would but we don't have the time. Next is Chestnut!

#Chestnut: Chestnut gonna own this game!

**Chestnut jumps onto the first ball and flies up into the sky, disappearing. **

Chris: Now how the heck did that happen?!

Kiwi: Chestnut was probably so small, when he jumped on that giant rubber ball, it was like bouncing a marble on a trampoline.

Chris: Yeah, thanks for that science lesson Mr. Know-it-all. Next is Panini.

_#Panini: I took ballet lessons, and I'm a master at gymnastics and trampoline. With my gracefulness I should be able to win this!_

**Panini jumps onto the first ball, twirls like a ballerina, lands on the second ball and repeats until she lands safely on the other platform. Everyone on the Burple Nurples team claps except for Gorgonzola.**

#Gorgonzola: Showoff!

#Panini: Why don't you come up here and try to make it to the platform!

#Gorgonzola: I bet I will!

**Gorgonzola gets onto the platform, but once he's up there he gets a scared look on his face.**

_#Gorgonzola: I was not scared! I was concentrating!_

#Endive: Hurry up already!

#Gorgonzola: Don't rush me! I'm concentrating!

Kiwi: Little does he know, we borrowed something else from _Wipeout. _A little thing called, the Motivator!

**The Motivator swings and pushes Gorgonzola right into the water.**

Chris: Well it looks like Panini and Truffles will be going head to head in the tie breaker!

**Chris hands both girls a small, heavy ball.**

Chris: Who ever can hurl this ball the farthest wins. Okay....go!

**Panini throws her ball about 5 feet, Truffles throws hers 19 feet!**

Chris: The Thrice Cream Sundaes Win! Their prize: They get to have a wicked pizza party tonight! (Cheers) Losers, go decide who you want to vote off.

**Suddenly, they all hear a scream. It's Chestnut. He lands in the water. **

#Chestnut: What I miss?

_#Gorgonzola: I know who I want to vote off. She's pink, annoying, and a showoff!_

_#Chestnut: I'm voting off that stink cloud! Man that thing stinks!_

_#Panini: I know my num nums will be upset, but it would be better for the team._

**At the Campfire Ceremony**

Chris: Who wants a smarshsmellow?

Chowder: (running over to Chris) I DO I DO I DO!

Chris: Woah woah! Hold your horses, sit back down Chowder.

**Chowder sits down in his seat.**

Chris: I have here 5 smarshmellows. The person who does not get a smarshsmellow will have to go back to Marzipan City. And you can't comeback....ever! I will throw you your smarshsmellow. Chowder.....Chestnut......Endive......Gorgonzola.

**Only Panini and Kimchi are left. Panini's starting to get tears in her eyes.**

Chris: The final smarshsmellow goes to....(suspenseful music)...... Panini.

**Panini sighs, relieved that she didn't go home. **

Chris: I'm sorry Kimchi, time to go.

Kiwi: Don't let the tree branch hit you on the way out!

#Chowder: Bye Kimchi, don't worry, I promise to share the money with you when I win.

#Kimchi: Pftt.

**Chowder and Kimchi hug. Then Kimchi flies over to the boat. Everyone waves goodbye.**

Chris: 11 campers left. What will be the next challenge? Who will be able to win it all? And will any alliances be formed? Find out in the next chapter of Total...Drama....

Kiwi: Chowder!

Chris: Hey, that's my line!

Kiwi: Tough Kumquats!

Chris: That's my line too! Why you little....

**I need 2 more review before I continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, I never thought this story would get 4 reviews, I was hoping for at least one LOL I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Chris: Last time on Total Drama Chowder! The teams had to try to bounce across the big balls, you know, those giant rubber balls from the show **_**Wipeout? **_**While some campers did a pretty good job, others had some massive wipe outs! And one of the campers flew up into the sky. Yeah, go figure. The losing team was the Burple Nurples, and they voted out Kimchi.**

**Who will win? Who will lose? Who will review this fanfic? Find out in this chapter of Total....Drama.....Chowder!**

*********

**Everyone is in the cafeteria eating breakfast. **

*Cheviche: (waving his hand): Hey Panini! Sit over here!

#Panini: Okay. (She walks over to Cheviche)

_*Cheviche: I know Panini likes Chowder, but I know I can win her over._

_#Panini: I just like Cheviche as a friend. I'm sure he knows that. Right?_

Chris: Good morning campers! (Everyone glares at Chris) Today's challenge is an old camp favorite, a scavenger hunt! Meet me at the beach in 5 minutes!

_#Gorgonzola: A scavenger hunt? Lame. What's next, an Easter egg hunt? Pl-eeze._

(At the beach) Chris: Okay campers, each team will get a list of 15 items to find. Each team will also get a wheel barrel to carry the stuff you find. Who ever gets all the items and arrives at the cafeteria first wins. The losing team has to vote someone off. Okay, let's get this game started!

**Chris gives each team a list and a wheel barrel. The teams go in opposite directions to start looking.**

#Gorgonzola: Okay, I say we get the giant rock first.

#Panini: Um, number 1, who made you the boss? And number two, we should start with the lighter items so we can go faster. (Everyone agrees with Panini.)

#Gorgonzola: Fine! Whatever! Let's just get going before we lose!

******

*Shnitzel: *Okay, where can we find a pink fish?*"

*Cheviche: Doesn't Chef have two pink fish on the wall in his kitchen?

*Mung: Good thinking! Shnitzel, go get it.

*Shnitzel: *What?! Why me?!*

*Mung: Because, you're the best at....getting...fish."

*Shnitzel: *(sigh) Fine.*

**Shnitzel sneaks into the kitchen and grabs one of the fish. Suddenly **

Chef: What are you doing with my pink fish?

*Shnitzel: Um, uh...oh radda.

*Mung: (outside) I wonder what's taking Shnitzel so long.

**Suddenly, they see Shnitzel running out of the cafeteria holding the fish with Chef chasing him with a mallet.**

*Shnitzel: RAAAAAADDDDAAAAAA!

Chef: This'll teach ya to steal my stuff!

Kiwi: Now that's good tv.

******

**One hour later, the teams are tied with 14 items each. The Burple Nurples are just about to get the final item, a hornet's nest.**

#Chestnut: Chestnut says this is insane!

#Chowder: Come on Chestnut, you can do it!

#Chestnut: Alright, but Chestnut better get something out of this. (Chestnut jumps into the Hornet's Nest and gets stung.) Oh, you did not just sting me! Chestnut gonna give you hornets the beating of a lifetime! (Chestnut beats up the hornets, and they fly out the nest. Everyone cheers).

**Meanwhile....**

**Shnitzel climbs out of the water panting, injured and holding a shark's tooth.**

*Mung: Great job Shnitzel! Now let's win this thing! (Everyone cheers and starts to run towards the cafeteria. It's a race to the finish!)

**Suddenly, the Burple Nurples wheel barrel breaks.**

#Panini: Oh no, what are we going to do now?

#Endive: Well I'm not going to lose because of a cheap wheel barrel!

#Gorgonzola: Me either!

#Chestnut: Well what are we going to do?!

#Chowder: (Lightbulb pops above his head) Hey! I've got an idea! (Chowder eats all the scavenger hunt items and grows to the size of a giant ball)

**The Thrice Cream Sundaes are trying to win, but they are having trouble pushing their wheel barrel.**

*Truffles: (To Stilton who's just standing there) Why don't you do something useful and help us win?!

*Stilton: Nah, I'm good. (Takes a sip from his soda and burps. Truffles glares at him.) Hey look!

**Chowder, who is a giant ball, is rolling quickly towards the cafeteria. He crashes through the doors almost running over Chris.**

Chris: Hey! Watch it!

Kiwi: Someone needs to go on a diet.

**Chowder then coughs up all the scavenger hunt items.**

Chris: We have a winner! The Burple Nurples win! (Burple Nurples cheer, just then the Thrice Cream Sundaes arrive.) Thrice Cream Sundaes, you have to choose to vote someone off tonight.

*Stilton: Oh well, what are ya gonna do? (Truffles smacks him in the back of the head.) Ow!

******

**Everyone is in the kitchen eating dinner. Endive sits down next to Panini.**

#Endive: Hello Panini dear.

#Panini: Hi Ms. Endive.

#Endive: I was wondering if you would like to join my alliance.

_#Endive: I've watched a lot of reality shows, and I know no one gets anywhere in the game without starting an alliance._

#Panini: Could Chowder be in the alliance too?

#Endive: I'm afraid not, dear. But if you don't want to join I understand, but I was so looking forward to us being in the final two.

#Panini: Well, it would be nice to have a million dollops. Okay, I'll be in your alliance.

#Endive: Excellent.

_#Endive: I'm so going to win this game._

*******

**At the Campfire Ceremony**

Chris: Okay campers. Tonight I will hand out Smarshmellows to everyone who's staying. If you don't get a smarshsmellow, you will leave the island, and you can't comeback. Ever. The first smarshsmellow will go to Mung......Truffles.....Gazpacho......Shnitzel.

**Only Cheviche and Stilton are left.**

Chris: Okay, the final smarshsmellow will go to.....(dramatic music)..... Cheviche. Stilton, it's time to go.

*Stilton: Whatever. (Burp.)

**Stilton gets on the boat, no one says goodbye to him.**

*Stilton: (to the camera) Sure, I would of wanted that million dollops, but hey, I'm the one who's coming up on top. They'll be doing all these challenges, while I'm at home eating Cmeeseburgers and drinking Fizzy River Juice pop. Suckers.

Chris: Well it looks like Stilton is bye bye for now. Who will go home next? Will Panini and Endive's alliance last? What will we do to the campers next? Find out next time on Total...Drama.....Chowder!


	4. Chapter 4

**First off, I am so sorry for not updating for so long! 2****nd****, I'd like to thank all the people reviewing, thank you so much. Okay Chris, let's get this thing started.**

**Chris: You've got it Futureauthor. Last time on Total Drama Chowder: The teams did an old camp favorite, a scavenger hunt! It was a close race, but thanks to Chowder's huge stomach, the Burple Nurples won! Then shortly after the challenge, Ms. Endive convinced Panini to join her alliance. In the not so surprising conclusion, it was Stilton who ended up going home. What will happen next? Find out on Total.... Drama.....**

**Kiwi: Chowder! **

**Chris: Stop stealing my lines!**

***********

**Everyone is down in the cafeteria eating. Ms. Endive sits down next to Panini. **

#Panini: Hi Ms. Endive.

#Endive: Hello. Now, I think we should go over some alliance rules.

#Panini: Alliance rules? What do you mean?

#Endive: Oh just simple things. The most important rule is to not tell anyone about our alliance, keep it secret. The second rule, is to not let anyone in the alliance unless it's okay by me. Rule three, I will make all the alliance decisions.

#Panini: You? But couldn't I.....

#Endive: Well, if you don't like the rules, you don't have to be in the alliance.

#Panini: No, no, it's okay.

_#Panini: I kind of have to listen to Ms. Endive. She is my cooking master after all. And besides, it's only for a month. It'll be worth it when I win that million dollops, which I'm planning to save for my dream wedding and honeymoon with Chowder (sighs happily)._

**Meanwhile, over at another table, Shnitzel, Mung, and Truffles are talking.**

*Shnitzel: *Hey guys, I think we should start an alliance.*

*Mung: Why?

*Shnitzel: *Because I think Endive has one, and you know she'll do anything to win. If we have an alliance, we have a better chance of staying. Haven't you ever heard of 'Strength in numbers'?*

*Truffles: You do have a point. Okay, let's do it.

*Mung: Right. I'll be the alliance leader.

*Truffles: Who says? (Shnitzel rolls his eyes)

_*Shnitzel: *Maybe I should have started an alliance with Chestnut.*_

**Suddenly, Chris bursts through the ceiling wearing cave exploring equipment.**

Chris: Hello campers!

Kiwi: What up?

Chris: Today is rock day! (Everyone starts to complain except for Shnitzel who is smiling). Everyone needs to finish eating their delicious breakfast (laughs) and meet me at the caves.

**A few minutes later, everyone is at the caves, and Chris is ready to explain the challenge.**

Chris: Okay, this is your first part of the challenge. Both teams have to pick at least two people to go Spelunking.

Kiwi: Spelunk what? Did you just make that up?

Chris: No! It means cave exploring, and yes it's a real world.

Kiwi: Yeah, maybe in the 50s.

Chris: (Resisting the urge to beat up Kiwi) Okay, once you pick your teammates, they have to go through this deep, dark cave. Each team will get half a box of matches, rope, and a helmet so no one gets hurt and we don't get sued. Somewhere in the cave there is a box with something that will happen in the next part of the challenge. Whatever team gets the box first and all their teammates our out of the cave, they win the advantage. Got it? Okay, choose your players.

#Panini: Okay guys, I think that Chestnut and Gorgonzola should be the ones who go down in the cave.

#Gorgonzola: No way! I'm not going through that cave!

#Panini: (Sarcastic) Oh but Gorgonzola, you're the only other one on the team who could possibly do it.

#Gorgonzola: Well, if the whole teams depending on me, I guess I can do it.

_#Gorgonzola: They're already begging me to do challenges for them, I'm so going to win this._

_#Panini: I've learned a few things from Ms. Endive, and I knew Gorgonzola couldn't resist a complement. Plus I had to do something to make him do the challenge, his candle will give off more light then a match. As for Chestnut, he can get through any space no one else can get through, we definitely have the advantage. _

Chris: Okay, on the Burple Nurples, it's Gorgonzola and Chestnut. On the Thrice Cream Sundaes, it's Truffles, Cheviche, and Shnitzel.

#Endive: What?! But you said that we could only pick two people!

Chris: No, I said at least two people, you could of picked more then two. Someone wasn't listening.

_#Endive: I hate Chris!_

Chris: It's probably a good thing they picked three people, because one of them has to hold the rope.

#Gorgonzola: That's okay, I don't need a rope to go through a stupid cave.

Chris: You have to use the rope, sorry, them's the breaks.

**The Burple Nurples then pick Gorgonzola to hold the rope for Chestnut, and Shnitzel is holding the rope for Cheviche while Truffles is just floating/flying next to Cheviche. The Thrice Cream Sundaes definitely have the upper hand: Shnitzel is stronger than Gorgonzola and could hold the rope longer, and with two people lighting two matches, they will have more light.**

Chris: Okay guys. Go!

**Truffles and Cheviche start climbing down the cave, while Chestnut just jumps right into the hole as if he was jumping into a pool.**

_#Chestnut: Chestnut wasn't afraid of no cave. Chestnut's been through sewers, dumps, and pipes to get the awesome furniture he has at his house. Chestnut ain't afraid of anything!_

*Shnitzel: *Do you guys see anything?"

*Cheviche: Not yet. Wait I think I see something.

*Truffles: BATS! (Her and Cheviche start screaming and a few bats fly out of the cave and Shnitzel almost lets go of the rope!)

Chris: That is awesome!

#Gorgonzola: Geez Chestnut, for being so small you sure are heavy!

#Chestnut: Did you just call Chestnut fat?! Oh, when he gets out of here, Chestnut's gonna give you the beating of a lifetime!

#Gorgonzola: Yeah yeah, have you found the stupid box yet?

**Chestnut suddenly jumps out of the cave, holding a giant box.**

#Chestnut: Actually, I have.

Chris: We have a winner!

_*Truffles: I can't believe I went through a cave and got attacked by bats just to be beaten by someone who's 2 inches tall!_

**The Burple Nurples open the box and they see a card that says "5 feet head start".**

#Chowder: Five feet head start? What does that mean?

Chris: It means you have the advantage for the next challenge, a mountain climbing challenge! Everyone, follow me to Mount Wawanakwa.

******

#Gorgonzola: Mountain? This is just a rock climbing wall.

Kiwi: That's because Chris spent most of the budget on his hair so this was the best we could do.

Chris: Shut up. Anyway, the two teams have to pick three people to go through this rock obstacle course. First, one teammate has to climb the rock wall and tag the next teammate. They have to run through a field while dodging rocks that are being catapulted at you! (Laughs). At the end of the field, you'll have to tag the third teammate who will have to roll a boulder to the finish line!

*Mung: This is insane! How do expect one person to push a giant boulder more than twenty feet to a finish line?!

Chris: I don't expect to you, at least not yet.

Kiwi: Cliffhanger time! Don't blame us, it's Futureauthor's fault.

**Futureauthor: Hey! Don't** **blame me, I have to get started on my homework, blame the school.**

Chris: How did you get here anyway?

**Futureauthor: My mutant cupcake monster army carried me here. **

Kiwi: You're one weird girl.

**Futureauthor: Thank you. (Turns to readers) Okay, who's going to win the challenge, who's going to go home, and who's going to review and/or vote on my newest poll on my profile? Find out next time on Total...Drama......Chowder!**

Chris: I do the sign off better than you.

**Futureauthor: Be quiet Chris or I'll make you say something stupid.**

Chris: I know you are but what am I?

Kiwi: Too late.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a reminder to everyone, this challenge is a 3 part obstacle course. Three teammates have to climb a rock wall, run through a field while trying to dodge rocks, and get a giant boulder to the finish line.**

Chris: Okay campers, we're back!

Kiwi: Finally!

**Futureauthor: Look, I'm sorry about the long wait, but I promise I'll try to update often okay? Now I think the readers want this challenge to get started already.**

Chris: Okay, but first, I need to explain a few more things. First, I have some good news, this is a reward challenge, so no one is getting voted off, and the winning team gets a movie night, complete with snacks. (Everyone cheers). But, the losers will have to do a night of chores that I think of. (Everyone boos). Okay, pick your teammates in the next three minutes, and lets get this challenge started already.

**The Thrice Cream Sundaes are all trying to pick who to send up.**

Mung: Okay, we all know Shnitzel's perfect for the boulder rolling, so that's one challenge down. Now, I think Truffles....

**Chris suddenly interrupts him, appearing out of nowhere.**

Chris: Oh yeah, forgot to mention. Truffles has to sit this challenge out since she can fly over the wall and/or past the rocks. So unless she's pushing the rock, she's out.

Truffles: Why didn't you tell us that before?!

Chris: I'd figure telling you at the last minute would be more fun.

Truffles: You are such a...

Kiwi: Hey, remember Truffles, this is a K plus fanfic, watch it.

Mung: Okay, well Truffles is out, anyone here good at climbing or running?

Cheviche: (raises his hand) I'm pretty good at climbing.

Mung: Great! (Turns to Gazpacho) Well, looks like it's down to you and me, and I say you.

Gazpacho: No way!

Truffles: Oh yes way! You've hardly done anything for this team.

Mung: Yeah, and we all know you can run pretty fast when you're afraid.

Gazpacho: Yeah, that's true. Alright, I'll do it!

**Meanwhile, with the Burple Nurples**

Panini: I could probably do the climbing, Chestnut, how do you feel about the rock pushing?

Chestnut: Chestnut can do it in his sleep.

Panini: Okay, and what about the rock dodging?

Gorgonzola: I say Pudge has to do it, I already did a challenge today.

Chowder: But what if one of the rocks lands on me?

Gorgonzola: Oh, I'm sure you'll be fine.

Chowder: Well then, I guess I....

**BEEEEEP! **

Chris: Okay campers, time's up! Everyone get into positions.

**Panini is about to go to her position, but Ms. Endive stops her. **

Endive: Panini, here, take this. (Hands her a bottle of cooking oil, known for being slippery)

Panini: Why would I need this?

Endive: To use against the competition.

Panini: But Ms. Endive, that's cheating!

Endive: You want that million dollops don't you?

Panini: Well....

_Panini: I didn't want to cheat, but Ms. Endive kept encouraging me, and I felt like I just couldn't say no. _

Chris: Okay, everyone ready? On your mark....get set.....go!

**Panini and Cheviche start climbing the giant rock wall. They are both pretty good climbers and don't struggle much. But soon, Panini starts to fall behind. Everyone on her team is telling her to hurry, they all want to win. Panini tries to catch up, but Cheviche is more than halfway there. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out the oil. She aims for a high spot above Cheviche. By the time he notices it, it's too late. Cheviche slips and falls (thank goodness for safety ropes). He's fine, but has a little longer to go.**

_Panini: I can't believe I cheated! I promise that I'm going to make it up to Cheviche, some how._

**Panini has now made it to the top, and tagged Chowder.**

Panini: Go Num Nums!

Chowder: I'm not your boyfriend!

**Chowder slides off the wall and starts to run. Meanwhile, Cheviche has just tagged Gazpacho, and he is about ready to start running.**

Chris: Time for the best part of this challenge.

**Chris then pulls a rope, and a catapult launches a giant rock. It's heading straight for Chowder!**

Panini: Look out Chowder!

**Chowder looks up, screams, and quickly dodges the rock while Chris launches another one, this time at Gazpacho. **

_Gazpacho: Interesting fact about wooly mammoths: We tend to freak out a little when giant rocks are being catapulted at us._

**Gazpacho screams as soon as he sees the rock. He successfully dodges it, but is now running the wrong way!**

Mung: No Gazpacho! Turn back!

Gazpacho: You people are all crazy!

Truffles: Unless you want to see what crazy really looks like, you better get your butt back out on that field!

**Quickly obeying, Gazpacho turns and heads towards the final obstacle. Meanwhile, Chowder has just made it to the final obstacle.**

Chowder: Your..(pant)...turn..(pant)..Chestnut.

Kiwi: Dude, go to a gym.

Gazpacho: (just arriving) Okay Shnitzel, you're up!

Shnitzel: *Right!

Chris: Okay folks, looks like it's neck and neck. Who's going to win this challenge?

**Chestnut, even with his great strength, is falling way behind. Shnitzel is more than halfway there. **

Chestnut: Wait, Chestnut's got an idea.

**He climbs onto the boulder and starts to run on it. Eventually it starts to crawl forward. It gets faster and faster.**

Mung: Hurry Shnitzel, Chestnut's catching up!

Shnitzel: *I'm pushing this thing as hard as I can!

**It's neck and neck. Both Shnitzel and Chestnut are pushing/running as fast as they can. They are feet away from the finish line, then inches, then...**

Snap!

Kiwi: Photo finish. (Both he and Chris look at the picture).

Chris: The winning team is..... The Burple Nurples! (Burple Nurples cheered!)

Mung: But, they cheated! You didn't say anything about running on top of the boulder!

Chris: But I never said you couldn't (flashes a smile).

_Mung: I'm really starting to hate that guy._

Chris: Okay, Burple Nurples, you are the winners! You can go to your cabin, and there will be a small pile of movies, snacks, and a flat screen waiting for you. As for the losers, I have a whole list of what you can do....

**Futureauthor: But that list will have to wait. **

Chris: Huh?

**Futureauthor: Tomorrow's a big challenge, and I have a feeling everyone will need their rest, but don't worry Burple Nurples, you still get your reward, but I suggest not eating too much snacks. **

Kiwi: How do you keep getting here anyway?

**Futureauthor: I have my ways (sly smile). **

**********

**Panini walks over to Ms. Endive, who is watching a movie along with the rest of the team.**

Panini: Ms. Endive, can I talk to you for a minute?

Endive: What is it, Panini?

Panini: Please don't ask me to cheat anymore, Ms. Endive. I really don't want to. I still want to be in the alliance, but...

Endive: Panini, I know you don't watch reality tv, but I do, and believe me, this is not cheating. It's called 'playing the game', and everyone does it. But I promise, everyone will be okay with it, you have nothing to worry about.

Panini: Well....

Endive: Now run along, go be with Cheddar or whatever your crush's name is.

**Panini smiles, thinking about Chowder, and walks over to sit by him, leaving Endive, who is smiling a devious smile.**

_Panini: I still feel bad about cheating, but if everyone's doing it, I guess I don't have much of a choice. Besides, no one will get hurt, right?_

_Endive: Panini is very easy to convince. As long as she keeps sabotaging challenges and winning for our team, I'll keep staying her, and the million will be mine. Like I said, it's just playing the game._

**Futureauthor: Alright, well, that's all for this chapter. Don't worry, I'm planning on updating soon. Speaking of an update, here's what's happening on the TDC poll. So far, 3 people want Shnitzel to win, 2 people want Chowder and Gazpacho to win, and one person wants Panini, Mung, and Endive to win. Make sure you keep voting, you'll help decide goes home with 1 million dollops. See you soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last time on TDC, the campers were between a rock and a hard place when they had to go through a rock themed obstacle course. Panini ended up cheating after being convinced by Ms. Endive, and felt really guilty. And after some creative thinking, Chestnut won the challenge for the Burple Nurples who won the movie night prize. What will happen next? Read to find out! Right now on Total…Drama…Chowder!**

Chris: (On megaphone) Wake up people!

**Everyone wakes up.**

Truffles: Will you stop using that stupid megaphone!

Chris: (Still on megaphone) Yeah, not gonna happen! Everyone needs to report to the cafeteria for breakfast ASAP.

**Everyone gets up, gets dressed and heads over to the cafeteria. Cheviche holds the door open for Panini.**

Panini: Oh, thanks Cheviche, but you know, you don't have to do this.

Cheviche: It's okay, I don't mind.

_Panini: I really wish Cheviche would stop being so nice to me, it just makes me feel guilty for cheating on the last challenge. Hopefully on this challenge, there won't be a way to cheat._

Shnitzel: *So what do you think the challenge is going to be today?

Mung: Well, Chris said something about that we should have a light breakfast.

Shnitzel: *If it's an eating contest, we've already lost! Their teams got Chowder.

**Both of them look at Chowder, who has a mountain of Chef's 'food' on his tray.**

Mung: Let's just hope is full of foods he doesn't like.

**Meanwhile, Ms. Endive goes over to the breakfast counter and starts talking to Chef.**

Endive: Mr. Hatchet? Can I say something?

Chef: What?1

Endive: I just wanted to say that today's food was delicious! I also wanted to know where you learned how to cook your fabulous meals.

Chef: (In a nicer tone) Well, actually, I taught myself.

Endive: It doesn't surprise me, you have great talent. (Chef smiles). It's just too bad I couldn't enjoy it more. It's just that I'm so nervous about the challenge, I wonder what it could be?

Chef: Well, I guess I can tell you, just don't tell anyone else. (Starts to whisper in Endive's ear).

_Endive: You give a man a few compliments, and they give you a mountain of information. Not only did that 'chef' give me today's challenge, but the next three too! I'm going to be a millionaire in no time._

Mung: (Looks over and sees Endive) I wonder what she's up to…

**Chris blows a bullhorn, everyone jumps.**

Gorgonzola: Will you knock that off?!

Chris: Nope. Okay campers, are you ready for today's challenge?

**Everyone says no except Chowder who stuffing his face.**

Chris: Too bad! Today's challenge is an Eat Off. Each team will compete to see who can keep down the most gross food.

Kiwi: Wasn't there a challenge like that in Total Drama Island.

Chris: (to Kiwi) Shut up! Anyway campers, here are the rules: For each dish, each team must send up one player. If they player refuses to eat the dish or barfs, they are out! You can only send up the same player three times. When all the teammates from one team are out, the other team wins. After that, the winning team will have an individual challenge, and who ever wins that challenge gets a dinner for two with any person to any restaurant. Did everyone get that? Good! Now let's get started!

**A long table is set up with a chair on each side. Chef brings in the first dish. **

Chris: Okay, the first dish is….. Week old Liverwurst Lasagna! Pick your eaters.

Mung: Okay, I think we should send up, Gazpacho!

Gazpacho: Why me?

Shnitzel: *You said you're used to eating crappy cooking.

Gazpacho: Yeah, that's true. Fine, I'll do it.

*******

Gorgonzola: Okay Pudge, you go up.

Chowder: Okay!

Panini: No! Not yet! Remember what Chris said? You can only send up the same player three times! We should save Chowder's talent for when we need it.

Gorgonzola: Talent? Okay then, how 'bout we send you up!

Panini: Me?! Maybe we should send you!

Chestnut: Will you two stop arguing?! Chestnut's getting a headache! Chestnut will go up there if you two will shut up!

**Both Gazpacho and Chestnut go over to their dishes. **

Chris: Okay! Ready, set, dig in!

**Gazpacho and Chestnut both look at the nasty food. Gazpacho sniffs the food and pushes the plate away.**

Gazpacho: I'm out.

Mung: What?! But you didn't even try!

Gazpacho: Yes I did! I tried to eat it, but I couldn't.

Chris: The Mama's Boy Mammoth is out! Chestnut is the winner!

Chestnut: Yes! Chestnut's gonna own this game!

Chris: Okay, time to bring out the next dish!

**7 gross dishes later**

Chris: Okay people, we only have 4 people left! On the Burple Nurples team, we have Chowder with one turn left, Panini with two turns left, and Ms. Endive with three turns left. And on the Thrice Cream Sundaes, the last player left is Cheviche. Time for the next dish: An onion and rotten carrots smoothie! Bon appetite (laughs).

**Cheviche and Chowder both go up to the table, and take a sip of their smoothie. They both are grossed out.**

Chowder: Blech! That's one of the worst things I've ever had! … Although the after taste isn't that bad.

Panini: Come on Num Nums, you can do it!

**Chowder chugs his smoothie, and resists the erg to throw up.**

Mung: Come on Cheviche!

Truffles: You can do it!

**Cheviche chugs his smoothie. He's okay for a second, but then he covers his mouth and runs off.**

Chris: We have our winners! The Burple Nurples! Thrice Cream Sundaes, go back to your cabins and decide who to vote off. Now it's time for the individual challenge. We will keep bringing out dishes until we have our one winner.

**After three dishes, everyone has quit except for Panini and Chowder.**

_Chowder: I didn't really care about the prize, I just wanted to make sure Panini didn't win and pick me to go out with her._

_Panini: There was no way I was going to give up a dinner for two for me and Chowder. I was in it to win it, and to win him._

Chris: Okay, the next dish is…. Meviled Eggs!

Chowder: Yuck! Gross!

Panini: You don't like Meviled Eggs? I thought everyone liked those.

Chowder: Not me! (Tries to eat one, but can't).

Chris: And the winner is….Panini! So Panini, who do you…

Panini: Chowder!

Chowder: Aw man!

**Panini and Chowder take a bus to the city. When Chowder asks Panini where she wants to go, thinking it'll be some fancy, romantic restaurant, she says that Chowder can pick the restaurant.**

_Panini: I didn't really care where we went to, as long as my Num Nums was with me._

_Chowder: Nothing happened! We just ate at a diner, talked a little, told some jokes, hade some fun, ate some burgers, and had some dessert, that's it! ….. I'm not her boyfriend._

**Meanwhile, we join Chris and the Thrice Cream Sundaes at the campfire ceremony.**

Chris: Okay campers. If I call your name, come up and receive your smarshmellow. If I don't call your name, you have to leave, and you can't come back.

Kiwi: Ever.

Chris: Okay, first up is Mung. Shnitzel. Cheviche.

**Only Truffles and Gazpacho is left. Gazpacho is nervous and sweating. Truffles is only a little worried.**

Chris: The name I'm going to call is ……(dramatic music) Truffles. Gazpacho, time for you to go, bro.

**Gazpacho looks a little sad. He gets on the boat and everyone waves goodbye. **

Gazpacho: (On the boat) Well, it's not that bad. At least I won't have to worry about dodging rocks or eating gross food anymore. Hey, this is live right? (Cameraman nods his head) Great! I just wanted to say hi to Mother. (Waves) Hello Mother! See you soon! Hope you aren't to mad at me for, you know, losing a million dollops. Um, (to the captain) Hey any chance we can go somewhere else besides Marzipan?

Chris: Well, that about wraps it up for tonight's episode. Will Ms. Endive continue to control the game? Will Gorgonzola and Panini call a truce? Will Chowder and Panini become a couple?

Chowder: No!

Chris: Find out next time on Total Drama Chowder! You have anything else to add Kiwi?

Kiwi: Happy Valentines Day everyone!

**Okay, don't forget to go to my profile and vote! I've already decided who the final six will be, but I haven't decided a winner. That choice is up to you! So vote, or the person who you want to win may go home next time. Futureauthor out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last time on Total Drama Chowder: We had a gross food eating contest, and once again, the Thrice Cream Sundaes lost. Not only that, but Panini won the individual challenge and a dinner for two with Chowder. Back at the campfire ceremony, Gazpacho was eliminated.**

**Who will be eliminated next? Will Chowder and Panini fall for each other? Will I get 5 more reviews on this story? Find out right now on Total….Drama…..Chowder! **

**Everyone is in the cafeteria eating breakfast and wondering what the next challenge will be.**

Gorgonzola: (to Chowder) So Pudge, how was dinner with your girlfriend?

Chowder: She's not my girlfriend!

Gorgonzola: Whatever you say (sly smile).

_Chowder: I'm telling you, we're not a couple! …. We're not!_

**Just then, everyone hears a loud horn from outside. They all go outside and see Chris standing next to a bus.**

Truffles: What's going on?

Chris: We're going on a road trip campers!

Chowder: w00t! Road trip!

Mung: Oh please don't sing this time. I still remember the last road trip we went on.

Shnitzel: *Oh don't remind me!

Chris: Come on people, we're renting this bus by the hour, let's move!

**After 3 and a half hours, the group finally arrives.**

Chris: Welcome campers, to Adventure Land, an amusement park in Des Moines, Iowa!

Chowder: Iowa has amusement parks?

**Futureauthor: (glares at Chowder) Yes, it's not all just corn fields and farms.**

Chowder: Sorry.

Chris: If I could finish talking, this is where your next challenge will take place. (Hands each team a map) For today's challenge, you need great vision and speed. Both teams are to race to the roller coaster known as The Dragon. Then, each teammate must choose someone to ride the Dragon, it can be a different person every time or the same person each time, but I warn you, it gets pretty intense. The person riding the Dragon has to look for 5 flags of their team color, purple for Burple Nurples, green for Sundaes.

The person has to tell the other teammates where the flags are. Which ever team gets all five flags, they all get a season pass to Adventureland and Fun City, which is an arcade/go carts/ hotel/ laser tag/ bowling/ water park! Losers have to vote someone off.

_Gorgonzola: I want that prize! I've never been to Fun City, but if it has all the things Chris says it has, there's no way I'm not going there!_

_Chestnut: Chestnut gonna win that prize for sure, cause Chestnut loves laser tag and bowling! _

Chris: Okay teams, ready…set…..

Kiwi: Go!

**Both teams run as fast as they can to the Dragon.**

**Burple Nurples:**

Panini: Okay, who wants to ride the Dragon first? (Looks up at the Dragon, which has loops, giant hills, and goes mega fast!) Any volunteers?

Chestnut: Chestnut will ride the Dragon, no problem!

Ride operator: Actually, there is a problem. You can't ride this ride, you're too small.

Chestnut: What? You better let Chestnut on that ride, or Chestnut's gonna give you the beating of a lifetime!

Chowder: It's okay Chestnut, I can go on the ride!

Panini: You sure you can handle it, Chowder?

Chowder: Piece of cake!

**One ride later: The Dragon ends, and Chowder has his hat pulled over his eyes. **

Chowder: Is it over?

Endive: Did you have that hat over your eyes the whole time?!

Chowder: ….Maybe. (Team groans)

**Thrice Cream Sundaes: Mung had just finished riding the Dragon.**

Mung: Oh, my stomach.

Shnitzel: *I thought you liked roller coasters.

Mung: Yeah, the last time I rode one, which was like 50 years ago.

Truffles: Did you see any flags?

Mung: Yeah, over by a giant pig statue. (Truffles flies off) Your turn Shnitzel.

Shnitzel: (Looks up at the Dragon) Oh radda!

**Back with the Burple Nurples: Gorgonzola has just completed his first ride.**

Gorgonzola: I think I saw one over by the Space Shot.

Chestnut: Chestnut will be right back! (Runs off)

Endive: (Looks over at the other team, who is ahead by one flag) Panini, go over to the other team, and tell the goat boy that there's a flag at the entrance.

Panini: You mean, lie?! No! I… I won't, not to Cheviche.

Endive: Young lady, if you don't, I'll tell Chris that you've been cheating and you could get kicked off, or worse.

Panini: Worse? (Thinks for a few moments) (Sigh) Okay, Ms. Endive. (Walks over to Cheviche) Hey Cheviche, I saw one of your flags over by the entrance.

Cheviche: Really, wow thanks Panini. I'll get it before I get the one Shnitzel told me about. (Runs off, Panini looks ashamed).

_Panini: I hate being such a cheater! I don't know how much more of this I can take! _

**30 minutes later: Both teams have found their five flags, now they are just waiting for their teammates to return. For the Burple Nurples, Chowder and Chestnut are gone, and Cheviche's still gone for the Sundaes. Suddenly, Panini sees Chowder coming back. **

Panini: Chowder! (Sees the flag in his hand, grabs it) We did it! We've got all five!

Chowder: No we don't, remember, Chestnut hasn't come back yet.

Endive: Where is that blue creature anyway, and why is he taking so long.

Gorgonzola: (Hits forehead) Of course! His legs are only a couple centimeters long and this park is huge, so it would take forever for him to reach the Space Shot and back!

**Meanwhile**

Mung: Where's Cheviche? It shouldn't take this long to get to the Log Ride.

Truffles: Wait! Here he comes!

Cheviche: (Panting) Sorry, I couldn't find the second flag, I only found one.

Mung: What are you talking about, we've got all five!

Chris: (popping out of no where) We have a winner! The Thrice Cream Sundaes! (Sundaes cheer)

**Just then, the Burple Nurples finally see Chestnut come back**

Chestnut: Chestnut's got the flag!

Gorgonzola: You're about two minutes too late, Shorty.

Chris: Thrice Cream Sundaes, you've won season passes to Adventure Land and Fun City! Congratulations!

_Shnitzel: We finally won a challenge. I can't remember the last time we won. Go Carts here I come! _

_Cheviche: I'm glad we won, but I wonder, why did Panini say there was a flag at the entrance? Oh well, maybe she saw a balloon or a bird or something. _

**Three hours later: Everyone is back at the island, and the Burple Nurples are at the campfire ceremony. **

Chris: Okay, you guys know the drill. Who ever I don't call has to leave the island, and you can't comeback.

Kiwi: Ever.

Chris: Okay, first up: Panini…..Gorgonzola…..Endive….you are all safe.

**The only ones left are Chowder and Chestnut. Chowder's looking nervous, while Chestnut is calm.**

Chris: The person going home is…..Chestnut.

Chowder: Hurray! Oops, sorry Chestnut.

Chris: Well, Chestnut, time to go. Any final words?

Chestnut: Yeah, Chestnut gonna give you all the beating of a lifetime! No one votes Chestnut off!

Chris: Um, Chef? Can I get a little help here?

**Chef grabs Chestnut and throws him onto the boat. Before Chef leaves, Chestnut grabs Chef's hat and throws it into the ocean.**

Chef: Okay shrimpy, you've just made a powerful enemy.

Chestnut: Bring it cafeteria lady!

Kiwi: Ooh, you just got burned!

Chris: o.0? Okay…so. Will Cheviche ever realize that Panini's cheating? Will Panini ever break free from Endive's alliance? What will the next challenge be? Find out next week, where we'll have a special celebrity guest, I'll give you a hint, he's British. Anyway, tune in next time on Total….Drama……

Kiwi: Chowder!

**Bye bye Chestnut (You were my favorite character!) Anyway, don't forget to vote and review. Thanks for reading, see ya next time!**


	8. Message

Hey guys. Sorry, this isn't an update, just a message. You see, I've been having writters block for a while on not only this story, but my other ones as well. So, as of Saturday, April 3rd, 2010, I'm not going to be on Fanfiction for a whole month. I'm going to use that vacation time to try and come up with some ways to update my stories. When I come back on Monday, May 3rd, 2010, expect an update on this story soon. I promise. Until then, make sure to keep watching Chowder, and I'll see you in May.


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay, I'm so sorry about not updating, but I'm back. Unfortunately, you know that idea I had in the last chapter. Well, I'm having a lot of problems with it, so I'm scraping it. I want to update this story, so here it is, enjoy! **

**Chris: Last time on Total Drama Chowder: We went to Adventureland, Des Moines where we had a crazy roller coaster scavenger hunt challenge! We saw Panini cheat again, and the Thrice Cream Sundaes won! At the Campfire ceremony, Chestnut got voted off, oh, and totally burned Chef!**

**Chef: Shut up Chris!**

**Chris: (laughing) Who will get voted off tonight? Will Panini finally stop cheating? Will Cheviche finally get a clue? Find out tonight on Total Drama Chowder! **

**Everyone is at the Mess hall, eating breakfast. **

Cheviche: (Sitting down next to Panini) Hey Panini.

Panini: Cheviche! I mean, oh, hey. Um Cheviche, I have something to tell you.

Cheviche: Yes Panini?

Panini: Um… (Sees Endive glaring at her), oh Chowder! Come sit over here next to Me and Cheviche!

Chowder: Okay, thanks…. But I'm still not your boyfriend!

_Panini: I'm not sure how much more of this I can take! Cheviche's just so innocent, he's also my best guy friend, I can't keep taking advantage of him like this, but I guess I don't have a choice. _

**Meanwhile at another table. **

Shnitzel: *Hey, I think Ms. Endive and Panini are cheating.

Mung: Endive I could understand, but what makes you think her apprentice is cheating?

Truffles: Yeah, she seems pretty nice, not the kind of person who would cheat.

Shnitzel: *Remember the last challenge? Well I saw Panini talking to Cheviche before he went to go find his flag. Remember how long it took? I think she tried to trick him.

Mung: Oh Shnitzel, you're just being paranoid again.

Shnitzel: (rolls his eyes) *Whatever. (Continues eating).

**Suddenly, the whole mess hall goes dark. **

Truffles: Hey! What's going on?!

Gorgonzola: What happened to the lights?

Endive: Turn those lights back on!

**Suddenly, the floor somehow turns into a disco floor, and disco music starts to play. Suddenly, Chris walks in wearing a white Disco suit (Think Extremely Goofy Movie). **

Chris: I hope all of you packed your dancing shoes, because today's challenge it a Dancing challenge!

Gorgonzola: (laughing) Wow, lame.

Shnitzel: *Where did you get that suit, the Goodwill store in the 70's?

Chris: (glares at all of them and then looks up at the roof) You see what you make me do for this fanfic?!

**Futureauthor: (Smiling) Sorry Chris, I couldn't help it.**

Kiwi: Actually, this was my idea.

Chris: (Mutters to Kiwi) Traitor. (Turns to the campers) Okay, after 'breakfast', report to the amphitheater.

**The campers are all at the outdoor amphitheater half an hour later. **

Chris: Okay, we'll have three rounds. The first round, the randomizer will pick a camper from each team to come up here and dance. They will be judged by me. The second round will be couple dancing, one couple from each team, the randomizer will pick one person from each team and they can pick their partner. Round three, we're going DDR. The teams will pick one person from each team to play Dance Dance Revolution. The person with the best score wins.

Whatever team wins two out of the three rounds wins the challenge, and a wild dance party tonight! Losing team has to….

Everyone in Unison: Vote off a person who will walk down the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and they can't come back. Ever.

Chris: Right. You guys catch on fast. Okay, let's start up the Randomizer!

Kiwi: Randomize!

**The randomizer flips through pictures of the campers until it stops on two pictures. The people going up are Shnitzel and Gorgonzola! **

Chris: Okay, Gorgonzola and Shnitzel, step up and get ready to dance!

**Kiwi presses a button that starts to play Roses are Red by Aqua (in case you've never heard of it, watch Monsters vs. Aliens). **

Gorgonzola: I've never even heard of this song!

Shnitzel: *I have!

**Shnitzel starts to dance very similar to Dr. Cockroach's style, while Gorgonzola is dancing awkwardly. **

Mung: Yeah! Go Shnitzel!

Truffles: Dance you rock monster, dance!

Panini: Come on Gorgonzola! Loosen up!

_Endive: I have to admit, for being made out of rock, that Shnitzel sure is flexible. (smiles) What? My teammate? Oh I wasn't even watching him. _

Chris: I think we've seen enough, the winner of round one is Shnitzel!

Shnitzel: Alright! (Team cheers)

_Panini: Okay, if we lose, I'm voting off Gorgonzola. I mean, who can't dance to that song?! _

Chris: Okay, time for round two! Let's randomize!

**The randomizer spins and stops on two pictures. Panini and Mung.**

Chris: Okay, Mung and Panini, choose your dance partners.

Panini: (Smiling at Chowder, who's starting to look nervous and is shaking his head) I pick Chowder!

Chowder: Aw man!

Chris: (Sarcasm) Wow, didn't see that coming. What about you Mung?

Mung: I pick Truffles.

Chris: Okay, both couples please walk up to the stage.

Chowder: Okay, remember, this is just challenge dancing, not real couples dancing.

Panini: I know, I know (smiling, whispers) but maybe it'll turn in to real dancing.

Chowder: What?

Panini: Oh nothing.

_Mung: I've seen Chowder dance, and he's pretty good, but he's never danced with a partner before, so I think Truffles and I have this challenge in the bag. _

Chris: Okay, enough with the dialogue, let's get dancing! (He presses a button that starts to play Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis)

**Chowder is instantly into the song and so is Panini. They both start dancing by themselves but in sync. Mung and Truffles are dancing more as a couple, in a tango style with a hip hop twist. Both teams are good, Chowder and Panini have fancy footwork, but Mung and Truffles are good at dancing as a duo. It could go either way. **

**But then, Chowder and Panini grab hands and start dancing more as a couple. Then, Chowder twirls Panini and dips her just as the song ends. The campers cheer. **

Chris: Well, this was a tough choice, but I'm going to have to go with Chowder and Panini! (Burple Nurples cheer and Panini hugs Chowder, Chowder smiles)

Chowder: Woo hoo, we won!

Mung: Wow Chowder, I'm impressed.

Truffles: Thanks Mung, you and Truffles were good too.

**The campers return to their teams and two strong men bring out two Dance Dance Revolution machines. **

Chris: Okay campers, both teams have one point each, so know we have our tie breaker!

Kiwi: What a cliché.

Chris: (Glares at Kiwi) Anyway, choose which one of your teammates to go up there a play DDR.

Mung: I think we should choose Cheviche, his master is Pate, so he has to be good. (The rest of the team agrees)

**Meanwhile, over at the other team**

Chowder: Who are we going to pick?

Panini: Well we know who not to pick. (Looks at Gorgonzola).

Gorgonzola: It was that song, if it would have been a good song, I would've been awesome. (Panini rolls her eyes)

Endive: Panini, you go up there.

Panini: Me?

Chowder: Yeah, you were pretty good at the last round.

Panini: Well, okay Chowder (smiling) I think I can do it.

**Before she steps on stage, Endive stops her and whispers something in her ear. Panini frowns, but nods her head sadly. She and Cheviche both step onto the DDR machines. **

Chris: Okay challengers, let's dance!

Kiwi: *cough - lame - cough*

**Chris ignores Kiwi and presses a button that starts to play Just Dance by Lady Gaga. Panini and Cheviche both get into the song. They are both hitting their moves, but Cheviche is getting a few more perfects than Panini. **

Panini: (quietly to herself) okay. Here come's the hard part. Cheviche look out!

Cheviche: Huh? What?

Cheviche looks around and tries to find what Panini had warned him about. At the same time, Panini was gaining points by the second.

Truffles: Goat boy kid, whatever you are, pay attention!

Cheviche: Huh, oh yeah!

**Quickly he turns his attention back to the game. He's out of the rhythm so he misses quite a few moves before he starts getting perfects again. Finally the song ends. **

Shnitzel: *Chris, did you not see that, she cheated! … Chris!

Chris: (He's playing a DS, not paying attention) Huh what? Oh sorry, I wasn't paying attention… oh yeah! Take that Miltank!

Kiwi: Hey Chris, you remember that reality show we host? We might want to get back to that.

Chris: Fine (turns off the game). Okay let's look at the scores!

**Panini: 17,354 Cheviche: 17,112 **

Chris: And the winner, with two out of three rounds won, the Burple Nurples! (The team cheers, all except for Panini). Losers, think about who you want to vote off.

_Cheviche: I don't think Panini cheated. She probably saw something like a spider and it crawled away before I could see it. _

**Later that night, at the campfire ceremony. **

Chris: Okay, four campers will turn to three tonight. When I call your name, take your smarshmellow. Okay, Shnitzel….Mung….. The final smarshmallow goes to….

Panini: Wait!

Chris: What are you doing here?

Panini: I have to confess, I've been cheating, in almost all the challenges, just me. So I'm voting my self off and going home.

Shnitzel: (whispers to Mung) *I told you she was cheating.

Chris: Well, alright. Go ahead and get on the boat.

**At the dock of shame, everyone is saying goodbye to Panini.**

Cheviche: (sadly) Bye Panini.

Panini: Bye dude, I'm so sorry I….

Cheviche: It's okay, but I'm going to miss you.

Panini: Good luck in the rest of the game, I'll be watching. (She gets on the boat and waves goodbye to everyone)

Chowder: Bye Panini! Bye!

Panini: Bye Chowder, good luck!

Chowder: (Quietly but sadly) Bye.

Mung: You know Chowder, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're starting to like this girl and that you're going to miss her.

Chowder: What?! No I won't! (Shouts) Wait Panini, I'm not your boyfriend.

Panini: (yelling from the boat) Sorry, I can't hear you!

Chowder: Aw man!

_Endive: Yes, I suppose I am a little sad with Panini leaving, but she made her own choice. And besides, I have to stay concentrated on the game. _

Chris: Okay, well another episode has come and gone. Do you have anything to add to this Kiwi.

Kiwi: There sure was a lot of Chownini shipping in this episode.

Chris: Yes, yes there was.

Chowder: (from off screen) She's not my girlfriend!

Chris: Okay, tune in next time for another episode of Total…Drama…..Chowder!

Kiwi: Don't forget to review!


	10. Chapter 9

**Chris: Wow, an update that we didn't have to wait three months for!**

**Me: Shut up and do the intro.**

**Chris: Fine, I'm just saying. Last time on Total Drama Chowder: We had a dancing contest. Shnitzel showed off his moves, there was a lot of Chownini, and speaking of Panini, she cheated….again. But the guilt must have been too much for the bunny/racoon/cat/girl thing, because she voted herself off, leaving Cheviche and even Chowder disappointed. **

**Chowder: I'm not her boyfriend!**

**Chris: What will happen in this chapter? Who will get voted off? Will this story actually get updated more often? Find out on Total….Drama….Chowder. **

**We zoom in on the Girls cabin and see Endive and Truffles. When they see each other, they glare at each other. **

Truffles: Endive.

Endive: Truffles.

**They glare at each other, and then walk away.**

_Truffles: If that woman thinks she's going to get me voted off, she's got another thing coming!_

_Endive: I'm starting to wish that Panini hadn't have voted herself off, because now I have to stay in the cabin with just that wife of Mung's. But I think I can handle it, I've come this far, and I'm not letting some mushroom pixie stop me. _

**Meanwhile, in the boys cabin: We see Cheviche looking kinda glum. **

Chowder: (Walking over to Cheviche) Hey Cheviche, you okay?

Cheviche: Yeah, I just miss Panini.

Chowder: Oh, yeah. Well, look at the bright side, at least you weren't voted off yet.

Cheviche: Yeah, I guess.

**The camera zooms out and we see Gorgonzola.**

_Gorgonzola: It doesn't take a genius to figure out that Pudge and Big Horns are perfect for an alliance. _

Gorgonzola: Hey guys, I was thinking, why don't we start an alliance?

Chowder: Why would we do that?

Gorgonzola: Because, then we would have a better chance of staying until the final three!

**Chowder and Cheviche look at each other, they both look unsure.**

Gorgonzola: Think of it this way, if we stick together and make it to the final three, we'll all have a chance at winning that One Million Dollops! Think about it! That's enough money to buy thrice cream for an entire year! (Chowder's mouth starts to drool) Or it could be enough to go to one of those fancy dancing schools and even have enough leftover to go on a date with, oh I don't know, a pink cat/bunny/raccoon girl. (Cheviche smiles). So, are you guys in?

Chowder: Um, okay! I'm in!

Cheviche: I'm in too.

Gorgonzola: Great, so it's settled, we'll discuss alliance rules at breakfast.

_Gorgonzola: I'm going to win that million dollops, goodbye lame candle holder job!_

Chris: (On loudspeaker) Attention campers! Everyone to the outdoor amphitheatre!

**Everyone goes outside and to the loud speaker and sees Chris. **

Chris: I have two announcements. First one, today, all teams are dissolved, that's right! It's every man…(Endive and Truffles both cough)… and woman, for themselves! So unless you're in an alliance, you better watch your back! The second announcement is today's challenge, which is…. A boat race!

**The campers look at him like "Are you serious?"**

Chris: Yes, I know it's lame, but we just got seven kayaks from a cancelled reality show and so we're putting them in good use. Okay so, each camper gets their own kayak, you'll kayak down the river rapids and then to (sigh) Kiwi Island. You know, Boney Island was scarier!

Kiwi: Yeah, to a three year old.

Chris: Anyway, there you will each have your own item to find on the island. Once you've found it, run to the cabin on the island and give your item to me. Who ever does that first, gets a 50 dollop gift card, that way even if you lose the million you still get to do some shopping, and immunity. Okay campers, let's go!

**Everyone goes over to the river where they see seven kayaks. Everyone gets in them except Endive.**

Endive: You can't except me to get into this tiny thing, it doesn't look like it could even survive the rapids!

Chris: (Looks at Endive and then the kayak) Oh yeah, I guess we forgot how fa… (Endive gives him that "Say it and I'll kill you" look)… Fabulous you were, way too fabulous to go down the river in a kayak. Chef!

**Chef comes out of nowhere and put a raft, Endive size, in the river.**

Endive: Well, I suppose this better. (She gets in the raft)

Chris: Okay, Ready? (Holds up a starter gun) Set, go! (Shoots. The campers start to row away and then an Eagle lands in front of Chris, on it's back) What, seriously again? Maybe I should use a fake gun next time…

**On the river, Chowder, Cheviche, and Gorgonzola are in the front with Endive behind them, with Mung, Shnitzel and Truffles behind her. Mung manages to get beside Endive and 'accidentally' splashes her with his oar. While he's laughing, Endive tips over his kayak. Luckily, Shnitzel was behind him, so he flipped back over when Endive had gotten ahead. **

Mung: Thanks Shnitzel.

Shnitzel: *No problem.

**Meanwhile, in the front. **

Gorgonzola: Come on Pudge, move it!

Chowder: (gasping) Coming! Coming! (Gorgonzola rolls his eyes)

Cheviche: Look! Here come the rapids!

**Everyone sees that ahead are wild rapids with sharp point rocks.**

Mung: Chris never told us about sharp pointy killer rocks!

**Meanwhile at the Kiwi Island Cabin.**

Chris: Hey Chef, did I remember to tell the campers about the sharp deadly rocks?

Chef: Um, no I don't think so.

Chris: Oh, well I'm sure they'll be alright.

**Back on the river, everyone's screaming as they go down the rapids.**

Shnitzel: *This is insane!

Gorgonzola: If we live through this remind me to hit Chris over the head with an oar!

Truffles: That sounds like a good idea to me!

**The rapids start to calm down a little until finally they're just on the flat river again. **

Endive: (Sighs in relief) Thank goodness that's over.

Chowder: Yeah, that was close.

Gorgonzola: Well, at least now all we have to worry about is getting to the island.

Shnitzel: *Hey, do you guys notice that the river is on top of a cliff?

Truffles: Hey, you're right for once.

Gorgonzola: And what's that sound?

Cheviche: It sound's like water.

**They all look forward and see a giant waterfall in front of them. **

Mung: Oh come on!

Truffles: Brace yourselves!

**Everyone screams as they go down the steam waterfall. Luckily, they all live (duh) but the kayaks are destroyed. Endive's raft is still in tact. **

Endive: (As she floats by the others, smiling) Have fun swimming! (While she's floating by, she doesn't notice a stray stick in the water, which catches on to her raft and pops it. Mung laughs) Shut up Mung!

Gorgonzola: (To Cheviche and Chowder) Come on, let's go! We have to get there before the others!

**The campers swim all the way to Kiwi Island, which luckily isn't that far away. When they get there, they see a sign.**

**Item List: Gorgonzola - Bird Nest, Truffles - bird feather, Chowder - Green Berries, Cheviche - Skunk hair, Shnitzel - Squirrel Tooth ("*Are you kidding me?"), Mung - Trout fish, Endive - Mushroom. **

**All the campers go to look for their items, except for Mung who stays by the river to try and catch the trout. **

**876967846867678**

Gorgonzola: Where the heck are all the bird's nest? This forest should have millions of them.

Chowder: (He has green berry juice on his face) Hey Gorgonzola, have you found the nest yet?

Gorgonzola: I can see you've already ate your item.

Chowder: No, I have it in my pocket. (Pulls out a green berry, puts it back) But I found others, so I decided to have a snack. (Gorgonzola rolls his eyes) Hey look! There's a bird's nest!

Gorgonzola: (Looks where Chowder's looking and sees a birds nest, full of birds) Hey, why don't you help me get my item. That's what alliance people do for each other, right?

Chowder: Yeah, you're right. \

Gorgonzola: Good, so go up that tree and grab that nest.

Chowder: Okay! (He climbs up the tree, and since he's part raccoon so he's fast at climbing, and sees the birds). Excuse me, can I have your nest? (Gorgonzola face palms)

Bird: No, now get out of here so my children can get some sleep! (Starts pecking at Chowder's head)

Chowder: Ow! Ow! Okay, okay! But what if I get you a better nest? (He takes off his hat and pulls out those mushy green 'snacks' from The Thousand Pound Cake and molds the snacks into a nest) See, now you have a home and you'll always have snacks!

Bird: Oh my, that is better! (She flies herself and her children into the nest while Chowder grabs the old nest)

Gorgonzola: Wow Pudge, you actually did it. Now let's try to find that cabin.

**867586807845734**

**Shnitzel sees a Squirrel by a tree.**

Shritzel: *Easy little squirrel, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to see if you have any loose teeth. (He gets a little closer) That's a good squirrel, now open your mouth and… (The squirrel suddenly jumps on Shnitzel face and starts scratching it, hard) Oh my radda! Get it off me! (The squirrel keeps scratching him, and Shnitzel tries to pull it off when it runs off his his face and bites his arm. Luckily, since Shnitzel is part rock, when the Squirrel bites him, one of his teeth get stuck in his arm. Shnitzel pulls the tooth out of his arm, while the squirrel jumps off him, chirps angrily, and runs away.)

Shnitzel: *Thank radda that's over, now I just have to take this tooth to the cabin.

Squirrel: Chirp! Chirp! Chirp! Growl!

Shnitzel: (Looks up and sees dozens of angry squirrels) Oh radda.

**746756745745**

Endive: Ugh, disgusting forest filled with filthy animals. I'm starting to wonder if this is worth a million dollops. (Suddenly, she sees a mushroom in the bushes) Ah ha! There it is! (She picks it up and hears a 'Hey!' Suddenly, she sees Truffles from behind the bushes).

Truffles: What's the big idea?

Endive: Oh, it's just you. Wow, I can't believe I thought that ridiculous hat of yours was a mushroom.

Truffles: (Glaring at Endive) What, did you say?

Endive: (Glaring at Truffles) I said, your hat, is ridiculous.

Truffles: Oh, that is it!

**658678467857**

Chowder: Okay, I'm pretty sure we're close.

Gorgonzola: We just passed that tree five minutes ago, we're going around in circles!

Chowder: Well, what way do you think we should….(sniffs the air) hey, what smells like Kimchi?

Gorgonzola: (Sniffs the air and then grimaces and plugs his nose) Ugh, what is dat smell?

Cheviche: Hey guys. (He holds up his skunk hair)

Gorgonzola: Oh man, you got sprayed bad!

Chowder: (Not really bothered by the stench) Hey Cheviche, do you know where the cabin.

Cheviche: I think we're pretty close to it actually.

Chowder: That's what I thought! Let's go, maybe all three of us will tie and we'll all get immunity and gift cards.

**They all walk a little bit and finally, they arrive at the cabin. But Shnitzel has just arrived. **

Chris: (Laughing) Oh man, I can't believe you actually got it! Okay, looks like we have a winner!

Gorgonzola: Thanks a lot, Pudge.

**Chowder, Gorgonzola, and Cheviche all walk forward and hand Chris their items (Chris tells Cheviche to go in the cabin and go take a shower) Mung arrives soon after, wet and holding a fish. **

Chris: Okay, looks like everyone's here… wait, where's Endive and Truffles.

**Suddenly, both Truffles and Endive arrive, and they both look like they've been in a fight. **

Chris: Whoa, did you two get attacked by raccoons or something.

Endive: (Glaring at Truffles) Yes, a small, annoying raccon.

Truffles: And you're about to get attacked by one again!

**That night at the campfire ceremony. **

Chris: Okay, you all know the rules, let's hurry this up because Futureauthor only has ten minutes before she has to go to school. Mung, Shnitzel, Chowder, Gorgonzola, you're all safe. (Only Truffles, Cheviche, and Endive are left.) Endive. (Endive smiles and Truffles glares at her). The last smarshmellow goes to…. Cheviche. Sorry Truffles, you're out.

Truffles: Who voted me off? I want to know!

**Chowder, Cheviche and Gorgonzola all get a little scared while Endive just smiles. **

Truffles: You! (She tries to attack Endive again but Chef grabs her) Let go of me! (Chef throws Truffles on to the boat, and Mung walks over to the boat.)

Mung: Just so you know, I voted for Endive to go home.

Truffles: Mung, you better win that million.

Mung: Well, I'll try my best.

Truffles: If you can't do that, at least make sure Endive loses.

Mung: No problem.

Truffles: Oh, and one other thing. (She grabs the collar of Mung's shirt, pulls him towards her and kisses him.) Good luck.

Mung: (A little dazed) Uh, thanks. (The boat starts to sail away, and everyone except Gorgonzola and Endive wave goodbye).

Kiwi: Well, that kiss was a little unexpected.

Chris: Tell me about it. Okay, with Endive being the only lady left standing, what will happen now? Find out next time on Total Drama Chowder!


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Finally got a free moment, so I decided to update :) Enjoy!**

**Chris: Last time on Total Drama Chowder: The teams were dissolved and it's now every camper for themselves. The challenge was kayaking through river rapids to Kiwi Island to find a random object and give it to me. Shnitzel got attacked by a squirrel (laughs) and it was war between Endive and Truffles. Meanwhile, Gorgonzola decided to take a clue from Endive and start an alliance with Chowder and Cheviche. In the end it was Truffles who was sent home.**

**We are now down to the final six! The Catbearit kid, the Candle Rat, The Dancing Goat, The Chef, the Witch (Endive: I heard that!) and the Rock Dude! Who will win it all? What will their next challenge be? Will this annoying intro ever end? Find out tonight on Total...Drama... Chowder!**

**We zoom in on the mess hall. Endive is sitting by herself, Mung and Shnitzel are sitting together, and so are Chowder, Gorgonzola, and Cheviche.**

Shnitzel: *I wonder what Endive has planned next.

Mung: I don't know what else she could do. Her apprentice is gone, the boys are afraid of her, and we won't be in an alliance with her. The worst she could do is beat us in a challenge or sit on us and crush us. (Suddenly, a frapple hits Mung on the back of his head) Ow! What, can't you take a joke?

(Meanwhile)

Gorgonzola: Okay, so I'll choose who we vote off next since i'm the alliance leader.

Cheviche: So who are we going to vote off?

Gorgonzola: I haven't decided yet, but I'll tell you before the campfire thing.

Chris: Attention campers! It's time for the next challenge! (the campers groan)

Kiwi: Oh stop complaining.

Chris: Today I decided to take one of my favorite challenges from the original Total Drama Island, and use it on this show.

**Futureauthor: I know I should be making my own challenges instead of using ones on tv, but it was just to good to resist. (Smiles evilly)**

Shnitzel: *Uh, should we be afraid?

Kiwi: Probably.

Chris: We're going to split you all up into three teams of two, there will be three challenges, and oh yeah! You'll be handcuffed to each other!

Everyone (except Chowder who's eating breakfast): What?

Chris: Yeah, this is going to be fun (laughs) Okay, here are the teams: Cheviche and Gorgonzola.

_Gorgonzola: I guess that won't be too bad, as long as he doesn't do any of that weird dancing. Plus it could be worse, I could be with Pudge or that orange lady._

Chris:... Chowder and Shnitzel...

Chowder: Hurray!

Shnitzel: Oh radda...

Chris: And you know what that means, the final team is Mung and Endive.

Mung and Endive: ARE YOU SERIOUS? I CAN'T BE HANDCUFFED TO HIM/HER!

Chris: Too bad. Okay, so basically, best two out of three challenges, which ever team wins gets immunity. Okay, to the first challenge!

(The campers go outside to three seperate, huge piles of sand)

Chris: In each pile is a dime burried deep under the sand. Which ever team finds it first wins the round. Ready? Go!

**Team One:**

Endive: Okay I'll search over here, that way I won't be seen so close to you.

Mung: Fine by me, at least I won't see that face of yours.

(Endive and Mung walk away from each other, but the handcuffs stop them in their tracks.)

Endive: We're looking over here first!

Mung: No we're looking over here first!

Endive: Okay look, I have a way for this to work.

Mung: Oh yeah, what's that? (Endive hits Mung in the head, knocking him unconscious)

Endive: There, at least now it'll be a little more quiet. (She drags Mung to the other side of the sand pile and starts looking for the coin)

**Team Two**

Cheviche: Okay, let's dig there.

Gorgonzola: Fine, whatever.

(Gorgonzola starts to dig, pulling Cheviche's arm)

Cheviche: Hey!

Gorgonzola: I didn't do anything. (Gorgonzola's pulls Cheviche's arm again, a little harder this time)

Cheviche: Stop it!

Gorgonzola: I didn't do anything!

**Team Three**

Shnitzel: *At this rate, we'll never find that coin!

Chowder: If only there was a way to get rid of all this sand...Hey wait! I have an idea! (Chowder opens his mouth wide and eats the whole pile.)

Shnitzel: *Where's the coin?

Chowder: Hold on... (Chowder stops coughing and then coughs up the coin and it lands in Shnitzel's hand)

Shnitzel: *Got it! (Notices that the coin has Chris' face on it) Of course.

Chris: We have a winner! Let's move on to the next challenge!

Mung: (Starting to regain consciousness) What happened?

Endive: We lost, that's what happened. Come on, let's go.

(Later, at the second challenge, in Chef's kitchen)

Chris: Okay, this is the next challenge. As you can see, on each team's table is crust, sauce, cheese, and random pizza toppings. Each team has one hour to make a Pizza, which ever pizza is the best, wins the round. Ready, go!

**Team Three: **

Chowder: Okay, I made a list of what ingredients we can put on the pizza. (Hands Shnitzel the list, Shnitzel reads it.)

Shnitzel:*Chowder, we are not putting thrice cream and peanut butter on a pizza!

Chowder: Trust me! It'll taste awesome!

Shnitzel:*What about just plain cheese?

Chowder: But that's not exciting enough! Which would you rather have, cheese pizza or thrice cream, peanut butter, cookie, chicken, cheese pizza? Mmm (licks his lips)

_Shnitzel:*I had to get teamed up with the only person in the world who thinks Thrice cream and Tomato sauce is a good combination. How does anyone even think that? (Sigh) I wonder how Mung and Endive are doing..._

**Team One**

Endive: No, No, No, You're doing it all wrong!

Mung: I'm just preheating the oven!

Endive: To 425 degrees? Do you want a burnt pizza?

Mung: I would rather have a burnt pizza then one smothered in veggies and spices, with no tomato sauce.

Endive: Ugh, you know nothing about fine dining. Although, what would I expect from you...

**Team Two: **

Gorgonzola: Alright, so do you know anything about making pizzas?

Cheviche: Not really, do you?

Gorgonzola: Nope. Well, I guess we're not winning this challenge.

_Gorgonzola: What did he expect from me, I'm a candle holder and my master is Stilton. He should know more about this cooking crap then me. I'm starting to think that this alliance isn't worth it. _

Chris: Alright, times up! Present your pizzas! Team one, you're first! (Endive gives Chris a slice of Cheese pizza with veggies, a little bit of spice, and an organic crust.)

Endive: I'm sure you'll find MY (Mung glares at her) pizza to be one of the finest you've ever tasted. (Chris tastes the pizza)

Chris: Kind of unusual, but at least I didn't get food poisoning. Good job. Next! (Chowder gives Chris a slice with a bunch of food on it, both recognizable and unrecognizable) Um, I'm not even going to try that. Next!

Chowder: Wait! Can I have the rest?

_Chowder: (Eating a slice of his pizza) I'm not sure why Chris didn't want to try it, maybe he just doesn't like Thrice cream. Oh well. (Continues eating). _

Chris: (Cheviche gives him a slice of normal looking, but undercooked pizza.) Pretty good, tastes familiar though...wait, did you get this out of my mini fridge.

Cheviche: Sorry, but it was Gorgonzola's idea.

Gorgonzola: Tattletale.

Chris: Well, you guys are out. I think it's pretty clear, the winner of this round is Team One! (Endive to Mung: Told you) Alright, so far it's Team one and Team three with one point each, and Team two has zero. The next challenge will either decide the winner, or throw us into a three way tie. Okay so, to the hopefully final round!

**Everyone goes outside to three mini obstacle courses. Each course has a set of stairs to climb, a long robe bridge to cross, a tall rock wall to climb, and a slide leading down to a mud pit. **

Chris: Alright, here's is your final, and in my opinion the most entertaining, round! Each team has to go through the obstacle course and the team that finishes first wins the round and possibly, the challenge prize. Oh, and one more thing, one membe of each team is going to be wearing Beer Goggles. In case you don't know what they are, they're goggles that make you so dizzy and it's impossible to walk.

Shnitzel: *So how are we supposed to get through the obstacle course wearing them?

Chris: That, is a good question. Guess you'll have to figure it out by yourselves. Okay, everyone to their course.

**Each team runs to their course, and the ones wearing the beer goggles are Chowder, Cheviche, and Mung (Endive made him wear them). **

Chris: Okay, go! (Each team starts to climb up the stairs and all three of the campers wearing beer goggles trip).

Endive: Watch wear you're going!

Mung: Hey, don't blame me, that step looked like it was there!

Endive: I'm starting to think this would be easier if you were unconsious again.

**Meanwhile, Teams Two and Three are already on the rope bridge. **

Cheviche: Oh man, these goggles are making me dizzy...

Gorgonzola: So, what do you want me to do about it?

Cheviche: Oh, I think I'm going to be sick...

Gorgonzola: Don't even think about puking on me, if you have to puke on someone puke on Chris.

Chris: Hey!

**Mung and Endive manage to make it to the rope bridge, but the other two teams already crossed it, but Shnitzel and Chowder are in the lead because they just arrived at the rock wall.**

Chowder: Shnitzel, I don't think I can climb a wall with these dizzy goggle things on, can you carry me?

Shnitzel: No, just grab on to the rocks and climb, it's not that hard.

**Chowder and Shnitzel start climbing just as Cheviche and Gorgonzola arrive, while Endive and Mung are arguing on the bridge because Mung accidentally bumped into Endive. Back at the rock wall, Chowder and Shnitzel are almost to the top. But then, Chowder accidentally slips when he can't see the next rock. **

Chowder: Whoa, whoa! Shnitzel help! (He starts to loose his footing and almost falls, but then Shnitzel grabs his tail and pulls him back up.) That was close, thanks Shnitzel.

Shnitzel: *No problem. (Sees Cheviche and Gorgonzola catching up) Come on.

**Team Three makes it to the top of the rock wall first, and all there's left to do is to go down the slide. But Chowder accidentally bumps into Shnitzel and they both go down the slide, with Shnitzel falling face first in the mud. **

Chris: We have a winner! Team Chowder and Shnitzel wins the challenge! And your prize is... Immunity and a free Snack Shack pass for all you can eat popcorn!

Chowder: (Smiling, taking off his Beer Goggles) We did it Shnitzel, isn't that great?

Shnitzel: (Covered in mud) *Great.

_Shnitzel: *The things I do for a million dollops, I'm starting to think it's not worth it, then I remember that I could win a million dollops, and it suddenly seems worth it ag_ain.

Chris: Alright, losing teams, you're all at risk for elimination tonight, so go do whatever and I'll see you at the campfire ceremony tonight. (Cheviche and Mung take of their goggles and Chef starts to unlock everyone's handcuffs)

Endive: Hey Mung?

Mung: What?

Endive: About today, on the challenge, I guess I was a little rough on you and, I guess I was just so worried about winning the challenge.

Mung: (Suspicious) Yeah..?

Endive: I was thinking, this arguing between us is getting silly, so how about a truce?

Mung: (Thinks about it) I guess...

Endive: Oh thank you Mung, good luck at the ceremony tonight. (She walks off, leaving Mung a little confused.)

_Endive: Of course I didn't mean it! But If Mung, Shnitzel, and the boys little alliance vote for me, I'd get voted off. I already won Mung's trust for a least a couple eliminations, all I have to do is convince the boy alliance, and I think I have just the right cookie recipe to do that._

_Gorgonzola: (Eating a cookie, then looks at the camera) What? She makes good cookies. Besides, I already decided who I was going to vote off._

Chris: (At the campfire ceremony) Alright, Shnitzel and Chowder, you guys are already safe. Mung, Gorgonzola, you guys are safe too. (Only Cheviche and Endive are left) The final Marshmellow tonight goes to... Endive. Cheviche man, you're going home.

Cheviche: Okay. (Starts to walk towards the boat, and everyone says their goodbyes).

Chowder: (to Shnitzel) So, did you vote for Cheviche?

Shnitzel: *No, I voted for Endive.

Mung: I voted for Gorgonzola.

Chowder: I forgot to vote. But then, who voted for Cheviche?

Cheviche: (On the boat) Yeah, I rigged the votes. There were only two votes for me, one for Endive, one for Gorgonzola, and Chowder didn't vote. But I was starting to feel homesick, and I didn't really care about the money. Besides, I'll get to see Panini again, so it was worth it.

Chris: Well, Will Endive keep everyone's trust and their votes? What will the next challenge be? And will the alliance between Chowder and Gorgonzola stay together, or will it be every weird animal kid for themselves, find out next time on Total Drama Chowder!

**Thanks for reading, also I've worn Beer Goggles before for a school field day thing, and it is impossible to walk without tripping. Anyway, don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chris: Last time on Total Drama Chowder: The remaining campers were split into teams of two, to perform three different challenges. While some teams worked together, others didn't. In the end, it was the team of Chowder and Shnitzel that won immunity. At the campfire ceremony, it was Cheviche who went home after voting himself off. Will today's elimination have the same outcome? What will the challenges be? Find out tonight on Total...Drama...Chowder!**

**It's about six thirty in the morning, and the campers are starting to get up. In the girls cabin, we see Endive, happily combing her hair.**

_Endive: I knew I would be the last woman standing, and I know that three challenges from now, I will be going home with the million dollops. _

**Meanwhile, in the boys cabin, the boys are getting ready too. Chowder is getting ready to brush his teeth. He grabs the toothpaste.**

Gorgonzola: Hey, I was going to use that.

Chowder: Sorry Gorgonzola, you can use it after I'm done.

Gorgonzola: Or I can use it now. (Grabs the toothpaste and tries to pull it away from Chowder)

Chowder: Hey, let go!

**The two pull on the open toothpaste tube until it squirts out and hits Shnitzel in the face, who had just walked into the bathroom. **

Shnitzel: *Hey!

Chowder: Oops, sorry Shnitzel.

Chris: (On the loudspeaker) Attention campers, everyone to the ampitheatre in ten minutes for your next challenge.

Gorgonzola: Aw come on, already?

Mung: I just hope it isn't a long challenge.

Chowder: Me neither, I'm hungry.

Gorgonzola: (Sarcastically) Boy, that's a surprise.

(Ten minutes later, at the ampitheatre, everyone is there. There is a giant computer and five Virtual Reality helmets)

Chris: Welcome to the future of reality show challenges: The Virtual Reality challenge.

Chowder: Wow, neat!

Shnitzel: *How does a low budget reality show afford equipment like this?

Chris: That...is none of your business. Now, all of you will participate in three virtual challenges, which I will explain as you do them. But for now, but on the game helmets and enjoy the virtual reality!

**Everyone puts on a helmet and Chris turns on the game system. We now see a virtual world (Think Tron, but a little more cartoony) and virtual versions of the campers. **

Mung: This is incredible!

Shnitzel: *You said it!

Endive: I don't really care for playing video games, but I have to admit, this is impressive.

Chris: (Voice comes out of nowhere) Your first challenge is a sports challenge. Presenting, Virtual Tennis! (Instantly, five tennis ball machines appear, and a yellow line appears behind the campers) Your job is to make sure none of the tennis balls get past that yellow line. To hit the balls, you'll have virtual rackets. (Rackets appear in the campers' hands) Oh, and one more thing: The balls are alive! (Laughs) Good luck!

**The machines start to launch tennis balls, who don't look very friendly. Mung starts hitting them right away.**

_Mung: When I was in Culinary school, I played tennis all the time. This challenge will be a piece of cake._

**While Mung is having an easy time hitting the balls, everyone else has their own way of trying to win the challenge. Chowder is eating the balls and spitting them out at great speed. Gorgonzola is hitting most of them, but a couple balls have already gone across the line. Shnitzel is hitting most of them too, but most of them just bounce off his head. As for Endive, when ever a ball comes towards her, she glares at it, and the ball stops and bounces back into the machine. After five minutes, they hear Chris' voice again.**

Chris: Wow, you guys were better at that than I thought. Alright, Chowder and Endive tie for first because they both kept all of their tennis balls behind the yellow line, Mung is in second, Shnitzel is in third, and Gorgonzola is in fourth. Alright, next challenge starts...now!

**Suddenly, walls pop out of nowhere. Then, little white orbs appear and float in mid air. **

Chris: Everyone's heard of Pac Man, right. Well I call this, Pac Campers. You have to try to get as many orbs as you can. Whoever has the most points in the end, gets immunity and doesn't have to do the next challenge. Okay, ready? Go!

**Everyone takes off right away. Everyone puts the orbs in their pockets or (in Chowder's case) their hat. Chowder and Gorgonzola run into each other in a hallway filled with orbs. **

Gorgonzola: Hey Pudge, look out behind you!

Chowder: (Turns around) Huh? Where? What is it? (Gorgonzola quickly grabs all the orbs. Chowder turns back around) Hey!

Chris: Only a few orbs left!

**Chowder quickly starts to look for more orbs but then, something catches his eye when he runs past a hallway. He looks again**

Chowder: Mmm, a cherry! (He quickly eats it)

Chris: Okay campers, game over! (The walls dissappear, and the campers can see each other) And the winner is...Chowder!

Chowder: Alright!

Gorgonzola: What, how did he win?

Chris: He found the cherry that's worth three hundred points.

Kiwi: Always look for the cherry.

Chris: Alright Chowder, you can take off your helmet.

Chowder: Okay. (Virtual Chowder dissappears.)

Chris: Okay, time for your final challenge. Oh Chef! (A giant computer rises from the virtual floor, as well as a couple small walls. It has a virtual disc launcher and Chef's face is on the screen, and he doesn't look too happy) Meet, the Chef-Puter. Your final challenge, avoid the Chef-puter's attacks. If you get hit, you're out! Last camper standing wins gets immunity from tonight's elimination. Good luck! Go!

**The Chef-puter doesn't wait to start launching virtual discs at the campers. One almost hits Mung, but he ducks just in time. **

Mung: This is insane! (He runs past Gorgonzola who 'accidentally' sticks his foot out and trips Mung. As soon as he hits the virtual floor, Chef hits him with a virtual disc, and he dissappears)

Gorgonzola: One out, two more to go.

Chef: Hey Rat Kid, you're next.

Gorgonzola: Uh oh. (He turns to run away, but gets hit by a virtual disc and dissappears)

Chef: That was for all those wise cracks about my food. Now, where are those other two?

**Shnitzel is hiding behind a wall. He peeks out from behind it to see where Endive is.**

Endive: Shnitzel? (Shnitzel turns around) Well, looks like it's just the two of us.

Shnitzel: *Um, yeah.

Endive: You know, this wall gives us some privacy. (Smiles) Are you thinking what I'm thinking? (Shnitzel walks out from behind the wall)

Shnitzel: *Hey Chef! Over here! (Chef shoots him and he dissappears)

Chris: And the winner is, Endive!

**Back in the real world, Endive takes off her helmet. **

Mung: Wow, I can't believe you gave up immunity and gave it to Endive.

Shnitzel: *Trust me, it was worth it!

Chris: Alright campers, the rest of the day is yours. (Campers cheer) I'll see you all back at the campfire ceremony tonight.

(Later, at the campfire ceremony)

Chris: Well, I hope you all enjoyed your half day off, because today will be the last day here for one of you. Chowder and Endive are already safe (Throws them a marshmellow), Shnitzel, you're safe too. (Just Mung and Gorgonzola are left) The person going home tonight is... Gorgonzola.

Gorgonzola: Fine, whatever, I'm glad I'm just going to be away from this place. (Gets on the boat, and leaves without saying goodbye to anyone)

_Chowder: I didn't really want to vote Gorgonzola off, but he was being mean, and I couldn't vote off Shnitzel or Mung, so I had no choice. ...Um, is he going to see this?_

Chris: Well, another day, another camper gone.

Kiwi: And another step closer to ending this story. What has it been, like, two years?

Chris: Anyway...see you next time on Total...Drama...Chowder!

**Sorry if this chapter went by kind of quickly, I had a time limit. Anyway, please remember to review. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Chris: Last time on Total Drama Chowder: The show made enough money to do a virtual reality challenge. Chowder won the second round and didn't have to compete in the final round and had immunity. In the third round, against the Chef-puter, Endive won and got immunity. In the end, it was Gorgonzola who went home without the million. With four campers left, who knows what will happen next. All I know is that it'll happen next time. **

**This time, we're going to talk with the eliminated campers. Don't worry, someone's getting voted off tonight, but for now, let's get reaquanted with our favorite campers!**

**Kiwi: Yes we know it's a filler episode, but hey, it's better than nothing. **

**Chris: We hope you enjoy this filler episode of Total...Drama...Chowder!**

**Outside a Holiday Inn, a limo pulls up, and Chris gets out.**

Chris: Welcome to the Holiday Inn, located in Des Moines, Iowa! Now, you may be wondering, what about Playa De Losers? Well, long story, remember that camper from TDI, Izzy. Well...long story short, we can't use it anymore. So know all the losers are staying here! So, let's go see what they're up to.

**Inside, everyone is either by the pool, in the pool, or at the buffet. The camera zooms in on Gorgonzola, who's about to eat a piece of cheese. He looks at the camera.**

Gorgonzola: (Annoyed) What do you guys want?

Chris: Hey, G Dude!

Gorgonzola: Don't call me that.

Chris: So, how does it feel to be eliminated when you're in the final five?

Gorgonzola: How do you think it feels?

Chris: Right, so are you rooting for anyone?

Gorgonzola: Ha! No, well, maybe Shnitzel. He's kinda cool. (Sniffs the air, and sees that Kimchi is over at the buffet) I thought I told you to get out of here!

Kimchi: (angrily) Pfft pfft pfft pfft pfft pfft pfft! (Sits next to Chef's famous caserole, which smells almost as bad as Kimchi)

Chris: Wow, I know Chef said a few of the campers loved his food, but this is kinda creepy. I'm going to go look for someone else to talk to.

tdctdctdctdc

**Gazpacho is sitting by the pool. **

Chris: Hey Mammoth Dude, whatcha been doing since you were voted off.

Gazpacho: (Cool) Oh, I've been doing great. Yeah, ever since I was on tv, I've been getting calls from fans, calls from producers, from directers, everyone! (Phone rings) Oh, here's another one now. (Answers it, and we hear an angry voice) Mother please! I'm in the middle of a live interview! (Voice gets angrier) Okay Mother, I promise I'll say Hi to you on tv. Okay. Love you too, Mother. (Hangs up) Um (nervous laugh) yeah.

Chris: So much for being cool and famous. (Stilton walks up to them)

Stilton: Hey, I was sitting there.

Gazpacho: Um, you were sitting here yesterday, I've been sitting here all day today, so technically it's my (Stilton grabs his phne and throws it into the pool) MOTHER's PHONE! (Dives in after it)

Chris: So Stilton, who do you want to win. Oh wait, let me guess: Shnitzel right?

Stilton: Actually I'm hoping for Endive to win.

Chris: ...You serious?

Stilton: Yeah. (Takes a drink of his soda and burps) She may not be the prettiest, but I dunno, just something about her I guess.

Chris: ... There's something seriously wrong with you.

tdctdctdctdctdc

(Camera is in POV mode, and we see Truffles with a waiter)

Waiter: Here's your Cream Puff, Mrs. Daal. (Truffles grabs and takes a bite)

Truffles: Blech! This is terrible! Please, take it back! (Hands it to the waiter, and he goes away) (To the camera) You just can't get good help these days. Now what were you asking before? Oh yeah. Well, I'm hoping Mung will win, but he probably won't, so my second choice would be Chowder. That Endive doesn't deserve to win, and if Shnitzel wins, he might quit, and we can't have that can we? (Gets splashed by water) Hey!

Panini: (In the water) Sorry! (Swims over to the camera) Personally, I'm glad I lost. I may not have won a million dollops, but I'm having a great time here! I go swimming everyday, and I can watch the show and root for my Num Nums in my hotel room. I also like hanging out with my friends.

Cheviche: Hi Panini. (Panini looks and sees Cheviche on a diving board)

Panini: Hey Cheviche! (Swims away)

Cheviche: (Smiling) She is so great.

tdctdctdctdctdctdctdc

Chris: Hey, has anyone seen Chestnut? He is here, right?

Gorgonzola: Yeah, why wouldn't he?

Gazpacho: (Who is soaking wet and trying to dry his mother's phone with a hairdryer) I think he's up in his hotel room.

tdctdctdctdctdctdctdctdctdc

(Camera is in POV mode again. The cameraman opens the door to a hotel room. We see Chestnut sitting on his bed watching Dora the Explorer.)

Chestnut: Yeah, this is some pretty good tv. (notices the camera) Get that camera out of Chestnut's face! You better turn off that camera, or Chestnut's gonna give you the beating of a lifetime! (Jumps up and hits the camera. The camera goes fuzzy, but then goes back to normal and we see Chestnut by the pool)

Chestnut: Yeah, it stinks that Chestnut didn't win. With that money, Chestnut could've bought a sweet mobile home. But personally, I hope the rock guy or the kid wins the contest. Hey Chris?

Chris: Yeah?

Chestnut: Whatever happen to that one camper from your other show. Um, what was her name, E-scope?

Izzy: (Who just came out of nowhere, probably hiding on the ceiling) Here I am!

Chris: Izzy? How the heck did you get here?

Izzy: I heard my name. Hi little blue guy!

Chestnut: Hey.

Chris: (getting annoyed) Look, could you just get out of here?

Izzy: Oh, okay. Bye everyone! (Throws a smokebomb and dissappears)

Chris: Man she's crazy.

**We cut to Chris arriving on a boat back at camp. He's holding a box and has a megaphone. **

Chris: (on megaphone) Attention Campers! I've returned from the Holiday Inn, and I have the votes on who the ex-campers think should go home next. So don't miss tonght's campfire ceremony! (turns off the megaphone. He then gets off the boat and hands the box to Chef.) Here, put these somewhere.

Chef: Whatever.

(Flashforward to the campfire ceremony)

Chris: Well, I hope you all enjoyed your day off!

Chowder: Yeah, Mung and I went fishing, and I'm not sure what Ms. Endive did, oh, and I think Shnitzel ran into one of the bears.

Shnitzel: (Who has bandages on him) *Why do you even have bears on a reality show?

Chris: (Ignoring everyone) Okay, I've counted the votes and...

Chowder: Wait! I think there's someone in the trees watching us.

Chris: There's no one in the trees, now, as I was saying...(Izzy jumps down from a tree and lands on Shnitzel)

Izzy: Wow, you really are made of rock, that is so cool!

Shnitzel: What the radda?

Chris: Okay, that's it. Security!

Izzy: (Now alert) YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE! (Runs into the forest laughing, while everyone is just like 0.o)

Chris: Okay, before anything else interrupts me, the person going home is Mung, see ya!

Mung, Chowder, and Shnitzel: What?

Mung: Why did they vote me off? Why didn't they vote off Endive?

Chris: Don't know, don't care, just get on the boat.

Chowder: Bye Mung, I'll try to win the million dollops! Promise!

(After the boat leaves, the cameras go to Endive's Cabin)

Endive: That was close, good thing that chef isn't too good at hiding boxes. One down, two more to go...

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review. Also, if you have any ideas on what to do for the final two challenges, post them in your review, and they might end up in the story! Bye! :) **


	14. Chapter 13

**Chris: Last time on Total Drama Chowder: We got a chance to talk to all the Ex Campers! Panini, Stilton, Gazpacho, you name it, they were eliminated, and we talked to them. While some were graceful in defeat and didn't mind that they lost a million big ones, others kinda did, and hey, that's what makes good tv. After the interviews, we asked the ex campers to vote on who to send home next. And they chose Mung to take the Boat of Losers home, or did they? Anyway, we're down to the final three players and who knows what will happen next. Well, I know, but Im' not telling, so you'll just have to watch tonights episode of Total...Drama...Chowder!**

**It's late at night, and the cameras are in the boys cabin. Chowder and Shnitzel are asleep. Suddenly, something wakes Chowder up. He gets up, and walks over to Shnitzel's bed. **

Chowder: Shnitzel. Shnitzel. (shakes him) Shnitzel wake up.

Shnitzel: *Huh? What is it Chowder?

Chowder: I heard something outside. Like a crane.

Shnitzel: *It was probably a weird dream, just go back to sleep. If Chris is having us do another challenge tomorrow, you're gonna need it.

Chowder: Alright, but don't say I didn't say anything. (Chowder goes back to his bed, and eventually falls asleep)

**The next morning, we can see the cabins, but they're not in the campsite anymore. They're in the middle of a forest. Chowder is the first to get up.**

Chowder: (Opening the door) Huh? Hey Shnitzel, wake up!

Shnitzel: *Ugh, what is it Chowder?

Chowder: We're in a forest! (Shnitzel sits up)

Shnitzel: *What are you talking about? (Looks outside) Oh, this is just great.

Chowder: I wonder if Ms. Endive's cabin is here too.

(At the Girls cabin, Endive is just getting up.)

Endive: (Yawn) Well, I wonder what Chris cooked up for a challenge today. (Hears something scratching at the door) Chris, is that you? (She opens the door and sees a racoon) Ahhhh! Get out of here you filthy creature! (The racoon screams and quickly runs away. Endive starts to realize that she isn't at camp anymore.) Oh ha ha, very funny Chris.

Shnitzel: *Well, I guess this is our challenge today.

Chowder: But we don't even know what to do.

Endive: The purple bear bunny cat thing has a point. I'd say we wait here until Chris comes. He probably figured that without his wake up announcement, we would sleep in. I'm sure he'll be coming any minute now.

Shnitzel: *Well, I'm not going to just sit around and wait, I'm going to go look for a way back to camp.

Endive: Fine, but if you find your way back, bring me some clawfee.

_Endive: Shnitzel may be handsome, but like Mung, he hasn't learned yet that I am always right. _

(Twenty minutes later)

Shnitzel: *I have to be getting close to camp by now. (Goes through some bushes and sees Endive and the cabins) Oh come on!

Endive: (Sarcastically) So, did you find your way back to camp?

Shnitzel: *Okay, maybe you were right about waiting for Chris. (Looks around) Hey, where's Chowder.

Endive: He said something about going to find some berries or something.

Shnitzel: *Oh alright. (Starts to walk over to a nearby log to wait) If only we had like a cellphone or something.

Endive: Actually, we do. (Pulls out a cell phone.)

Shnitzel: *I thought Chris said that we couldn't bring any phones or computers. How did you...never mind. Does it...?

Endive: No, it doesn't have a signal out here in the forest, I've already tried three times.

Shnitzel: *Great. Well, I guess the two choices we have are walk around and try to find camp, or just sit here and wait.

Endive: I suppose we should look a little bit more for camp. At least doing that would be better than sitting on this rock and making my dress dirty.

**The two walk around until they see a tree, with a bag tied to one of it's branches. **

Shnitzel: *Maybe that bag has instructions on what we are supposed to do for the challenge. (Starts to climb up the tree)

Endive: (smiling) Wow Shnitzel, I'm starting to remember how strong you were.

Shnitzel: *Yeah yeah, thanks. (Reaches out to grab the bag and the branch snaps, making Shnitzel and the bag fall. Endive catches the bag, while Shnitzel just falls to theground, but since he's made of rock, he wasn't hurt to badly.)

Endive: (Opening the bag) Refridgerator letters? What kind of instructions are these?

Shnitzel: Who knows, let's just keep walking. Maybe it's a scavenger hunt thing where you need to collect all the clues. (Starts to walk, but then slips and rolls down a steep hill, finally landing on the bottom) Ugh...huh? (Sees a flower that's in a wavy oval shape, and picks it) I've never seen this kind of flower before. It almost looks like an ear.

Endive: Are you coming back up, or what? (Shnitzel, still holding the flower, climbs back up the hill. Endive sees the flower) Oh, for me? Oh, you shouldn't have! (Takes the flower)

_Shnitzel: *I don't know why Endive thinks I'm trying to or want to flirt with her. I mean, she tried to eat me! And I think she forgot the small fact that I have a girlfriend. ... (to his girlfriend) Love you, girl. _

_Endive: I know when Shnitzel quit his job with me and went back to that **idiot **Mung's, things didn't quite go a smoothely as I thought. But I can tell he's interested. Why else would he bring me flowers? _

(Hours later)

Shnitzel: *How long has it been?

Endive: (Checking her phone) Two and a half hours. If we get back to camp, remind me to tell Chris I hate him.

Shnitzel: *No problem. (looks up at the sky) Hey, are those Storm clouds?

Endive: (Looks up) Oh no. I swear, if I get this dress wet, Chris is cleaning it!

Shnitzel: *I wonder where Chowder is... Hey look! There he is, along with us!

Endive: What on earth are you talking about?

Shnitzel: *Look! (Points up at a tree branch that has pictures of Chowder, Shnitzel, and Endive on it) Another clue?

Endive: Or a prank from Chris to make us think they're clues.

Shnitzel: *I'm going to get them anyway. (Climbs up the tree, grabs the pictures, and is able to put the pictures in the bag with the refridgerator magnets before falling, again) What, are these trees made of cardboard or something?

**Suddenly, both of them hear thunder and start to feel rain. **

Endive: (Yelling in frustration) Chris, if you're watching this, you better hope I never find camp again, because when I do, you're going in this horrible forest next! And I doubt you'll come out if I have anything to say about it!

Shnitzel: *Quit yelling at the clouds and come on, we need to try and find shelter.

**The two run until Shnitzel Slips on some mud and falls into the bushes. **

Shnitzel: *Ow!

Endive: What?

Shnitzel: *When I slipped into the bush, I landed on this bag, and there's something hard in it.

Endive: Well, we'll find out later. I just want to find a cave, or a cabin, or something! And our cabins are too far away to go to without getting soaked!

Chowder: (off screen) Shnitzel? Ms. Endive?

Shnitzel: *Chowder? Where are you?

Chowder: I'm over here, behing the giant tree.

**Shnitzel and Endive walk behind the giant tree, and see Chowder's hat, stretched out and being used as a tent, and inside is a small campfire, a pile of berries, and Chowder. **

Chowder: Do you guys want to come in?

Endive: Yes! (Pushes Shnitzel aside, and manages to get in without knocking down the tent, and even leaving some room for Shnitzel.)

Shnitzel: *I've gotta say Chowder, I'm impressed.

Chowder: Thanks. (Picks up a handful of berries) Berry?

Shnitzel: Sure.

**After ten minutes, Shnitzel starts to wonder about the things they found, which were refridgerator alphabet letters (the letters I, M, and A), a flower shaped like an ear, pictures of the three of them, and in the bag that Shnitzel hit his head on, an EXIT sign, a Samurai Jack comic page, and a drawing of a cartoon mouse. **

Shnitzel: Maybe it's a code. EXIT can also mean leave or out. The pictures can mean me, I, we, or us. The flower is shaped like an ear, that can mean hear or hearing.

Chowder: The letters can spell Ima, I think that's a name. And this comic is cool. (Impersonating Jack) 'Come get me, Aku!' I wonder why 'get me' is underlined.

Shnitzel: Wait a minute. (Puts the things in a line, in this order: I, M, A, the cartoon mouse, the comic, the picture of Shnitzel, the exit sign, and the flower.) Hear sounds like here, the mouse is a cartoon character, 'get me' is underlined in the comic...

Endive: I've got it! I'm a cartoon character, get me outta here! That's the message!

Chris: (Off screen) Finally! Alright Chef, kill the rain! (The rain suddenly stops, and the campers come out of the tent/hat)

Shnitzel: *Wait, that rain was fake? But how...?

Chris: The magic of Hollywood, Buddy. Now, in case you're wondering, today's challenge was a test of survival and brain power. There were two ways to win. The first was to survive the day on your own, finding your own food, making shelter, all that stuff. Chowder was the only one who did that, so he wins immunity!

Chowder: Woo hoo!

Chris: The second part, was to find all the clues for the message, and say the message out loud. Endive did it, so she also has immunity!

Shnitzel: *What? But, I'm the one who, and I decode the, aw man.

Chris: Normally, that would be the appropriate response, but...

Endive and Shnitzel: Huh?

Chris: We were watching the security tapes, and someone was caught red handed switching the votes. And, the rules specifically say, no cell phones allowed at camp.

Endive: But, but, on Total Drama Island you let that one nerd switch the votes and he didn't go home!

Chris: That's because he was eliminated the next episode. Sorry lady, you're going home!

_Endive: Argh! I was so close! I was so ****** close to winning that one million dollops! I could almost see Mung's face when I got that check! I said the message, I shouldn't have to go home! _

Endive: I said the message, I shouldn't not have to go home! I... (Chef taps her on the shoulder) What do you want? (Chef gives her a cupcake) Oh, thanks. (She eats it, and turns her attention back to Chris) And another thing, I...Iiiiii... (Falls down, and falls asleep.)

Chris: (looking at Chef) Cupcake laced with sleeping powder? (Chef nods) Nice. (Chris then turns to Shnitzel and Chowder) Congratulations, you two are the final two!

Chowder: Awesome!

Shnitzel: Million dollops, here I come!

Chris: Which one will win the cash? What will the challenge be? Find out on the Fanfiction Finale of Total...Drama...Chowder!

**Alright, one more chapter to go! And make sure you vote on who you want to win (It's a new poll, so even if you've already voted, you can vote again). Also, in case you didn't get the message, it was a reference to "I'm a Celebrity, Get Me Outta Here!" See you at the finale!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the Total Drama Chowder finale! I can't believe a story I started writing because I was bored and my internet wasn't working became one of my most popular stories. I've enjoyed writing everyone word of this story, and if it wasn't for you guys reviewing and putting up with me for not updating for months, this story would've been deleted the day it was posted. So thank you, and I hope you enjoy the finale. Take it away, Chris!**

**Chris: You got it! Last time on Total Drama Chowder: The final three were dragged to the middle of the forrest with no idea of what they were supposed to do. Chowder turned out to be pretty good at surviving in the wild, and even though Shnitzel figured out the word puzzle, Endive said the secret phrase and won. But her cheating past finally caught up with her, and she was sent home. Now it's just between the chubby catbearit and the tall rock monster. Who will win the million dollops? Find out on the finale of Total...Drama...Chowder!**

**We see Chowder and Shnitzel walking into the mess hall.**

Chowder: So Shnitzel, what do you think the last challenge will be?

Shnitzel: *Well...

Chris: (Interrupting) Welcome finalists! (Shnitzel glares at Chris) To celebrate the fact that you guys are the final two, we gave you each your idea of the perfect breakfast. For Shnitzel, (takes the silver lid off a plate) Bacon, Smeggs, and Eclairs (A?N he likes eclairs, watch the episode "Shnitzel and the lead farfel)...

Shnitzel: *Nice!

Chris: ...and for Chowder, (takes the silver lid off a giant plate) thrice cream on toast, thrice cream on pancakes, and a bowl of, what else? Thrice cream!

Chowder: THRICE CREEEEEEEEAAAAAMMMM! (Digs right into his breakfast while Shnitzel, Chef, Chris, and Kiwi just stare)

Chris: Wow, I don't even think Owen could eat like that. Anyway, enjoy your actually edible breakfast! But you might want to hurry, all your fellow castmates are coming back to say hi before you start your final challenge.

**After a big breakfast, the two go outside where Chris is waiting by a set of bleachers, a wide screen tv, and something covered by a blanket. **

Chowder: Where's our friends?

Chris: They should be coming right...about... (hears the boat) Now!

**The boat pulls up to the docks, and people start to walk off the boat. Mung, Truffles, and Kimchi are first.**

Mung: Hey Chowder!

Kimchi: Pfft.

Chowder: Hi guys!

**Next come Gazpacho, Chestnut, Stilton, and Gorgonzola.**

Gorgonzola: I can't believe we had to come back to this place.

Chestnut: Chestnut thought he told you to be quiet!

Stilton: (Takes a sip of his soda) At least Chris promised us a free buffet after the show. (Burps)

**Finally, Panini, Cheviche and Endive get off the boat. Panini quickly sees Chowder and smiles.**

Panini: Num Nums!

Chowder: I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND! (Starts to run but Panini is quick and tackles/hugs him)

Panini: Great job on making it to the finals, Num Nums

Chowder: Please...get...off me.

**Shnitzel rolls his eyes, and then sees Endive. **

Endive: While I would rather be in the finals, I do wish you good luck. (She smiles at him and then walks away)

_Shnitzel: *Well, she was flirting with me, but it could've been worse. At least she didn't try to kiss me._

Chris: Alright, now that we're all here again, will all the former campers please sit down on the bleachers? (The campers all sit down) Alright, let's hear what the finalists would do with the money if they win. Shnitzel, you first.

Shnitzel: *Well, first I would probably buy a car...

Chris: Wait, you don't have a car, and you have to walk everywhere? That must be a pain.

Shnitzel: *Tell me about it. After that, I'll probably just use the rest to retire in luxury.

Chris: Interesting. Chowder?

Chowder: Hmmm, I'll probably give some of the money to Mung and Truffles. I mean, they are kinda like my family. (Mung and Truffles smile) After that, I'll use the rest to buy a lifetime of thrice cream! And I'll even share some of it with all of you, but not Shnitzel since he hates thrice cream.

Chris: Weird, but I've heard of people blowing a million bucks on weirder things. Alright, enough stalling, are you guys ready for your final challenge?

Chowder: Yeah!

Shnitzel: *No, but I don't really have a choice.

Chris: No you do not. Alright, this challenge has three parts to it: A racing part, a cooking part, and a delivery part. Makes sense since all of you guys are from a cartoon about cooking. The racing part will be done using...these! (Takes the blanket off two peddle cars designed to look like food trucks.)

Shnitzel: Oh radda...

Chowder: Cool!

Chris: Using the peddle food trucks, you both have to race to the Kitchen Tent. There you will have to put together a jigsaw recipe, and cook it. And by the way, if someone finishes first, no looking at their recipe, solve your own jigsaw recipe! After that, you will both race on foot to the finish line. Whoever gets there first, wins the One Million Dollops! And for those in the bleachers, we have cameras posted everywhere, so you can see all the action on the widescreen tv. And since it's a kid again an adult, we're letting Chowder choose a friend to help him along the way. Who do you pick, Chowder?

Chowder: Hmm, well Mung's my master and would be good at the cooking part. But Panini is pretty strong, she did beat up Gazpacho and Gorgonzola in those two episodes. Then again, Gazpacho is my best friend.

Truffles: Don't even think about choosing him! Just choose Mung!

Chowder: Okay okay, I choose Mung! (Mung gets up from the bleachers and stands by Chowder)

Chris: Alright, Chowder, Shnitzel, get in your peddle trucks! (Both finalists get in their peddle trucks, while Mung stands beside Chowder's)

Shnitzel: *This is humiliating.

Chris; (Laughing) I know right! (Shnitzel glares at him) Okay, on your mark...get set...peddle!

**Both finalists start out great. They gow forward about fifty feet before they get to their first hill. Shnitzel gets up it fine, while it takes Chowder a little longer. When they're both at the top, they have to make a sharp turn. **

Shnitzel: *Okay, hopefully I won't tip over. (He turns and leans towards the road, and manages not to tip over.) Yes! (Chowder is right behind him, ready to turn, with Mung behind him)

Chowder: Okay, and turn! (He turns but starts to loose balance) Whoa, whoa! (His car tips over and rolls down the hill!)

Mung: Chowder!

Panini: Num Nums!

Chris: Holy crap!

**Mung runs down to the bottom of the hill to help Chowder, while Shnitzel stops his car, and goes to see if Chowder's okay. Luckily the hill wasn't to steep and very grassy, so Chowder manages to get out of his car.**

Mung: You okay, boy?

Chowder: Ow, yeah I'm okay, just a little sore.

Mung: That's good, now let's get back in the race. (They both try to pull it up the mountain, but it's really heavy)

Chowder: Wow, it's super heavy!

Mung: Yeah, no wonder it tipped over so easily Chris!

Chris: Yeah, maybe we should've made a few more tests on the peddle trucks.

**Meanwhile Shnitzel is watching them try to lug the peddle truck up the hill. He looks back at his car, and then back at his friends. He sighs, and runs down the hill to the car.**

Shnitzel: *You guys push, I'll pull. (The two nod, and get to the other side of the car. After a few minutes, it's back on the hill.)

Chowder: Thanks Shnitzel.

Shnitzel: No problem. (He quickly runs to his own car, and peddles forward, with Chowder behind him.)

**After ten minutes of peddling, both finalists are at the kitchen tent. Inside the tent are two ovens, two timers, two refridgerators, two boxes with the jigsaw recipe in it, and one long counter.**

Shnitzel: (Grabs the box and reads) *Three hundred piece jigsaw recipe. Great.

_Shnitzel: *I wasn't the kinda kid who did jigsaw puzzles, and when I did, I got bored with them in two minutes. So...yeah I've pretty much lost already._

Mung: Alright Chowder, let's work on the corners first.

Chowder: Don't worry Mung, I've got this. (He pours all the puzzle pieces into his mouth, and spits out the puzzle completely put together.) There we go!

Mung: Great job Chowder! Gross, but great! (Looks at the recipe) Ah, this'll be easy! Let's get cooking!

**Chowder starts to cook but then notices that Shnitzel has only connected two pieces of the puzzle.**

Chowder: (Talking louder than usual) Hey Mung, I think I'm going to put the puzzle right here out of the way (Pushes it closer to Shnitzel) and if anyone looks at it, I wouldn't really care. (Looks at Shnitzel, and Shnitzel mouths 'Thanks'. Chowder smiles)

Mung: Chowder, why are you talking so loud?

Chowder: Oh, I was talking loud? I didn't even notice.

**Both finalists start to cook the recipe (Flutter Blutter Muffins) and after thirty minutes, they're done.**

Mung: Alright (pulls the tray out of the oven, and the muffins with blutter wings start to fly away) Hey! Get back here! (Grabs a random butterfly net, catches the muffins, and puts them in a box that Chowder was holding)

Shnitzel: (Timer goes off) *Done! (Grabs the tray and quickly dumps them in a box)

Chris: Okay, it's down to the delivery, who's faster?

Gorgonzola: Well, I think we all know who's going to win.

Panini: (Elbows him in the ribs) Be quiet Gorgonzola. Come on Num Nums!

**Both Shnitzel and Chowder are running towards the finish line which is about half a mile away, but Chowder quickly loses steam.**

Mung: (Pulling Chowder along) Come on, Chowder!

Chowder: Can't...go...on. Gonna...pass...out! (Sees a tree branch) Hey Mung, look!

**Meanwhile, Shnitzel is getting closer to the finish line.**

Shnitzel: *Almost there!

Endive: Come on, hurry up!

**Back with Mung and Chowder, they have made the branch into a homemade catapult, which Chowder is sitting in and Mung is holding it back.**

Mung: You sure this is going to work?

Chowder: Yeah I saw it in a cartoon once. Fire! (Chowder closes his eyes and Mung lets go of the branch, sending Chowder flying to the finish line. He finally lands on the ground, unharmed and his eyes still closed) I did it!

Mung: (yelling from about fifty feet back) No Chowder, open your eyes! You're ten feet from the finish line and Shnitzel's coming up fast!

Chowder: Huh? (Opens his eyes and sees the finish line) Oh yeah! (Starts running towards it, just as Shnitzel passes him)

Chris: It's gonna be close, it's neck in neck! They're seven feet away, five feet away, three...

Truffles: Just say who the freakin winner is already!

Chris: And the winner is... (Chowder dives for the line and gets across before Shnitzel) Chowder!

**Mung, Gazpacho, Truffles, Panini, Kimchi, Chestnut, and Cheviche cheer. Chowder is a little surprised, but then smiles. **

Chowder: I won? I won! I WON!

Panini: (Suddenly beside Chowder) I won too. (She then pulls him and kisses him on the lips, and they hear Chowder's muffled screams)

Mung: Um, shouldn't you do something about that?

Chris: Nah, shows with couples and/or people who kiss get more ratings.

**Panini finally lets go of Chowder, and Chef hands Chowder is giant check. **

Chowder: Cool, giant check!

Chris: And it's all yours kid!

Chowder: Awesome!

Shnitzel: (Smiling, though he looks disappointed) *Congratulations Chowder.

Chowder: Thanks Shnitzel.

Chris: That was very humble off you, Shnitzel, but don't worry, you'll have a chance to try for the million again in season 2!

Mung: No way.

Endive: Absolutely not!

Truffles: Not on your life!

Shnitzel: *Yeah, I don't think so.

Chowder: Season two? But I want to go back home and cook with Mung and Shnitzel again on my own show.

Chris: Sorry, you all have contracts.

Chestnut: Well, Chestnut has an idea on what to do with those contracts. Does anyone else have the same idea? (Everyone nods, and gives an evil grin. Chris starts to back up.)

Chris: Uh, hey guys be cool. Guys?

**One hour later, everyone's relaxing at the beach. **

Chowder: Hey Shnitzel, sorry you didn't win and went through all of that for nothing.

Shnitzel: *It's alright, in the end, it was all worth it. (Hears someone shouting in the background. Sighs) Better go see what he wants.

**They all walk over to the forrest where Chris is hanging from a tree, tied up and there's a wet piece of paper on the ground. **

Chris: Okay, that was not cool. You didn't have to stuff a contract in my mouth and tie me to a tree!

Chestnut: Actually, Chestnut thought it was a pretty good idea. (Everyone agrees)

Chris: Just get me down from here!

Chowder: Hey, look what I found! (Holds up a giant stick) What should we do with it?

Truffles: I think I have an idea. (Takes the stick)

Chris: Uh oh. (Turns to the camera) Well, I hope you all enjoyed the first, and only, season of Total Drama Chow...Ow! Kiwi!

Kiwi: Sorry Chris, I just couldn't miss this oppportunity. Now, who else wants to hit the Chris Pinata?

Everyone: Me!

Chris: Oh, this is so not good.

**Alright, I hope you enjoyed the finale. In case you were wondering, it was Chowder with 19 votes, and Shnitzel with 16. Alternate ending coming soon! **


	16. Chapter 14 Alternate Ending

**Here's the alternate ending for all of you who wanted Shnitzel to win. Enjoy! **

Chris: And the Winner is...(Shnitzel puts it into high gear and crosses the line before Chowder) Shnitzel!

Shnitzel takes a sigh of relief, while Gorgonzola, Endive, Chestnut, and even Chowder cheers.

Chowder: (looking a little disappointed) Good job Shnitzel.

Shnitzel: *Thanks Chowder, I...

Endive: (Suddenly beside Shnitzel) Oh shut up and kiss me winner! (She pulls Shnitzel in and kisses him on the lips. Everyone can hear Shnitzel's muffled screams)

Mung: Um, shouldn't you do something about that?

Chris: Nah, shows with couples and/or people who kiss get more ratings.

Shnitzel: (Managing to get away from Endive) *Blech! ...Actually, that wasn't to gross, not as gross as the first time I kissed her.

Chris: Dude, you've kissed her before? Sick!

Mung: So, I guess you're quitting now, right?

Shnitzel: *Nah. I still remember the episode where I quit. I still know that you guys still need me.

Truffles: I wouldn't go that far. (Everyone looks at her) Fine, we do need you, kind of.

Shnitzel: *So I'll still be working, but I will be taking more vacation days.

Mung: Fair enough.

Chris: Alright anyway, congratulations on winning Shnitzel. (Awkward silence) Um, one minute. (Runs over to Chef) That was your cue to hand him the check.

Chef: I thought you had it.

Chris: No. If you don't have it, then who...(Suddenly everyone hears a helicopter. They look up and see a helicopter with a check in it and someone driving it.)

Mung: Is...is that Kiwi?

Chris: Kiwi? Hey, get back here! If anyone's secretly taking that check home it's me!

Kiwi: Sorry Chris, can't hear ya, the helicopter's kinda loud. I'll call you sometime! (Closes the helicopter door and flies away.)

Chris: Well, this is kinda awkward. We only have enough money in the budget for one winner and one million dollop give away, so will you settle for a gift card to Gazpacho's stand and a free buffet?

Gazpacho: (off screen) Buy my beans!

Shnitzel: (sighs) *Fine.

Chris: Awesome! (Turns to the camera) Well, I hope you all enjoyed this exciting finale of Total...Drama...Chowder!

**Hope you enjoyed that. P.S: I support Chownini and Shendive, so that's why I had them kiss. Please don't flame. **


End file.
